Kokos Adventures Prelude
by Brandygang
Summary: Koko escapes Zofis's power through her own hatred and will inside her. Can she redeem herself for what she's become? Does she even want to go back to the way things were? If only she someone could help her through these questions. OC characters involved.
1. Alls Well in Hell

**Koko's Misadventures; Part 1:Prelude, Chapter 1**

This part covers the beginning of the first part of a larger Fic to come It revolves around Koko's life before she meets Zofis, when she finally meets him, what happens after, and what fate she endures after,which will lead into the next part (The real story after the Prelude). It's not canon within the official Zatch Bell Verse and doesn't follow a lot of what happened then, but I'm going to try to fit as many loose ends as I can. It will use a lot of characters from other fictions as well as some OC characters from mine. Please enjoy.

* * *

Oh, and I don't own Zatch Bell or anything.

Koko was coming home from another long day at 'work.' She'd just helped organized some old ladies attic and did quite a lot of cleaning, much of what was not in the agreement. She'd worked for 6 hours at what she told was 5 euros an hour. She only ended up getting 20 euros, the greedy lady. She pretended to be so sweet upon asking Koko, but took advantage of her when the time to work and pay came around, bickering the entire time. Of course she could take advantage of her, as everybody in the village could. Koko was among the poorest in the village, not the poorest but among them. But she tried so hard to make a future for herself, and that was what made her so easy to abuse. Most of the rest of the slums couldn't be bothered with trying to get themselves out of their misery, with the economy the way it was they didn't care.

Not Koko. Koko had lived that way for 10 years, and she didn't intend to stay that way. Ever since the incident then with her parents, after the divorce, she'd lived with her step-sister,step-mother, and step-grandfather in a small house struggling to get by. The rest of her family barely worked, and lived off what little money Koko made. And yet, she would survive. Through their abuse, through the villages hardship, and through everything the world put her through, she would continue trying to find her happiness.

Where was that happiness? Where did it lie? With the college she was trying to get into? Would she be happy then? She couldn't even imagine what she would do once she got there, or passed it. Should couldn't think about that, she had to live for the now. And she wasn't alone, she had help. Sherry. The girl she'd saved 8 years ago, she'd grew up to befriend. At least, she thought they were friends. Somethings had, happened since then that she'd brushed under the rug. She couldn't declare Sherry her only hope, but she knew she could depend on her at any time. She was there for her when she needed to be and gave her money and her friendship. And her pity. Sherry gave her pity. Oh how she hated that pity.. And how she...

*Gurgle...*

Koko heard her stomach making improper noises, the only possible reason being that Koko hadn't eaten anything all day. She had a piece of bread in the morning, and with the hours spent to and back to the job she'd accepted, it'd been nearly 8 hours since she'd eaten.

Koko: "Hmm... I'm hungry. Lets see... I made about 20 Euros today, and about 50 over the past 2 days. So that makes 70. But I need to make at least 120 by the end of the week to pay the rent another week with our landowner coming at us, annoying old Tom. Not to mention mothers annoying cigarette habits, taking money that she doesn't earn and what not.

Gah... I'm hunnnnnnnnnnngry. I'm hungry I'm hungry I'm hungry! "

She pouted frantically, and then proceeded to look around to see if there was a quick solution to her problem. And like a key fitting into a lock, she found one.

There was the apple vendor that she'd known to be there for the past 6 years. She'd known the Adalrich family since then, they were nice people. They were more wealthy then herself and her family, but she knew they equally struggled to keep their 3 daughters and 1 son happy. She'd even worked with them and helped them out when they were sick, but when she lived in a small village like that it was to be expected.

Koko: "Dang it.. I can't spend a cent until the rent is paid. Oh well.. I guess later mabee I can..."

*Gurgleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...*

Her stomach making itself known even louder, she looked again, and decided to make a choice. She took a breath, and then went with it.

She slowly walked towards his stand and whistled, with him busy selling he didn't even notice her.

When she was not even more then a few yards away from the stand, she heard the sound she was hoping for, and tapped her leg out just a bit. And as she planned, a bicycle came by and came to a steering crash after hitting her toe, and road on passed her and the stand. It hurt her a bit, but she'd taken worse beatings from her mother years back, so it was nothing. Nothing compared to the pain she went through, 4 years ago back then...

With the bike nearly crashing, the entire stand shook and apples went raining upon the ground. As old stumbled to pick up what he dropped, Koko kicked an apple forward and then pointed it out for him a tip.

Koko: "Missed one, over there."

She pointed under the stand, indicating the location of the apple she'd just kicked.

Mr. Adalrich: "Oh, why thank you Koko. You're a real saint."

Koko: "Sure thing, hehehe."

The old friend of hers looked under the stand and turned his back for a few seconds, struggling to reach it.

Mr. Adalrich: "That biker should have watched where he was going, and he just ran off after without even apologizing."

Koko:"How rude of him." She said, bending down quickly and grabbing an apple.

Mr. Adalrich:"Well, at least there are still good people like you around in this village, Koko."

Koko: "Well I try." She remarked, while stuffing a certain apple in her coat.  
*And fail of course..* She pondered.

"Well, I have to go, have a good day Mr. Adalrich, and watch out for bikers!"

Mr. Adalrich:"Oh I will, and you take care yourself!" Finally getting up from underneath the stand.

*Oh believe me, I take care of myself plenty*, these words being remarked as she passed away from him beyond sight, slowly pulling the apple from under her coat.

She was happy with the success, everything had went as planned. Even if the bike hasn't gone by, she would have had her way anyway. She'd lived long enough in poverty to pull these kind of strings, she was a rather adept theif, a master at her craft. Or so she thought.  
She reached to take the apple into her mouth and take a bite, when...

Luke:"Hey, I SAW THAT! Ha-ha, you must think you're one SNEAKY GIRL HUH?"  
Giore:"Nice one, and if we weren't as good thieves ourselves we wouldn't have caught it."

Koko: "Shi-  
Hya fellows."

She knew the two before even turning around to confront them. Those 2, the delinquents of her town, that had often caused her much misery all around.

Luke:"Well I'll tell you what, hand over the apple, and I'll only give you a minor bruise or two, and mabee only on the arm. After all, who would want to punch a girl?"

Koko thought about it for a second. The three had known her interestingly, better then most of the town. And better than Sherry for that matter. The sweet girl persona she always put up, she wouldn't waste it on these 2 chumps.

Koko:"Sure. But this one was on the floor, so let me just warm it up for you." She scraped it against her tongue, making repeated movements against it, knowing it would insult them.

Luke: "Why YOU LITTLE BIT-"

*OMMFF-*

He leaned over, feeling the pain of being kicked in the groin. The other one would have responded quickly, had he not been on the floor as well, her quick reactions allowing her to trip him equally fast before he could do a thing, and run off rather far.

Koko: "Hahahha, suckers, don't know what- Whoa!"

She tripped, despite making a clear get-away, let her guard down and tripped over a leg that came out of an alley. Looking up from herself on the floor,she saw Brandon, the toughest of the 3 punks, and usually seen as the leader when he bothered to be around them.

Koko: "Umm.. hehe. I can wipe if clean if you really want it."

Brandon:"Save it, peasant girl." Before she could even get up, he kicked her chest tossing her into the wall. The rest soon followed after getting up again,pinning her up against brick and side-walk. They continued for about 10 seconds, until Koko looked up and saw a familiar face coming in from an all too familiar limo. She nearly cheered. And then she died inside.

Brandon: "It's Sherry Belmont, the millionaires daughter!"  
The 3 quickly scrambled at the sight of her.

Sherry: "Are you ok, Koko?"  
Koko" "Yeah, they just pushed me around a little."  
Sherry" "Why?  
Koko: "They said I stole. From the fruit vendor."  
Sherry: "Those liars!"  
Koko: "No, It's ok! I'm used to it."  
Koko: "I've been judged by everybody in this town my whole life. I'll never be good enough in their eyes." *Or yours, for that matter* She lamented.  
"I'd rather spend my time working hard and studying for school."

Sherry put her hands on Koko's arms,sending a shiver down her spine and a feeling she hated.

Sherry: "As long as we're together, I won't let anything happen to you!"  
Koko: "Thank you, Sherry."

Sherry, shortly brushed herself off, and the two nodding at each other, went off. Sherry drove away in her limousine, and Koko stayed where she'd been on her knees, as with most of her life. Mixed feelings boiling inside her, she wanted to scream, to pout. She wanted to completely break. But she didn't.

She got herself up and shrugged forward. She was saved. By Sherry, of course. Again. She slowly slumped, head down, thinking about the events that just unfolded. Yet again. After that time 4 years ago, after that rift between them...

She took her head in disgust, and despite herself decided to forget about it rather than have her head lead astray back into those memories..

Another hour had passed. It was dark now, and she finally had reached her home. Or at least that's what she was suppose to call it. The place she would spend the night, that night and the night after and after, until she escaped this place. And she would have to face the same people she loved...and hated. She opened the door.. and instantly dodged an incoming kick.

Hannibal: Hyyyyya! I've got you THIS TIME KOKO!

Koko quickly dodged another kick, catching the raven haired girl this time.

Koko:Not this time Hannibal. Not in the mood. She immediately tossed her aside, into a wall in which Hannibal brushed off. Hannibal

Hannibal, her younger step-sister which she'd cared for and watched over for over 10 years now, simply got up and made a smug expression. Koko Stared back, before going forward.

Diana, the person she hated got up. Koko stopped, and gave her the money she'd earned for the day, and kept going. She barely got 3 steps in, when a scream broke out.

Diana: "HOLD ON. What the hell do you think you are, you little sly bitch."

Koko turned around, staring at the fair-haired lady, Diana. Her step-mother in her late 30s, as of 10 years ago. The lady that had tormented and abused her so all these years. The lady that she was still living under, or rather who was living under her as a pathetic leech.

Diana: "You were suppose to earn 30 euros today. I only see 20. So where, perhaps, would be the other 10. Did you think you just go spending our money whenever yoy want"

Koko: *Your Money...*

Koko clenched her fist, and then held it in and responded.

Koko: "I only earned 20 today. I was suppose to earn 30. But I earned 20. So to bad." She attempted to walk forward without further confrontation, but with no avail.

Diana: "TO BAD? HAHAHA, that's funny. You're a comic genius Koko, a real genius. That's why you've gotten into a college now right! But oh wait, YOU HAVEN'T! You STUPID BITCH, JUST ADMIT IT! YOU'RE NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! YOUR END UP WORTHLESS AND ALONE, AND THEN YOU'LL LEAVE, JUST LIKE THAT GOD DAMN FATHER OF YO-"

Koko, not having it, immediately grabbed her cruel abuser by the collar, and screamed in an equally raged voice, no longer held back;

Koko: "Listen to me, LISTEN TO ME. Don't you EVER TALK ABOUT MY FATHER, You'll never be HALF THE PARENT HE EVER WAS!" She then pushed her against the wall. The opposed so enraged, got up again and rammed herself at Koko, only to be stopped by a simple palm, and pushed back again.  
Koko walked up the small stairs, and quickly slammed the door behind her before she took anymore of what her step mother could have dished out. She threw her school supplies and work papers her desk, not caring to organize them. Head down, she jumped onto her bed.

She coiled up on her bed, in a deep rooted fetal position. No more noise from her step mother, no more noise from her employers, from the abusive towns people. She hated it. Hated hated hated, although she'd never admit it, she couldn't stop the sadness from pouring through her heart and overwhelming her feelings.

So she cried. And cried some more. And shook. And screamed.  
And cried again.

She wept herself to sleep. To the dark sleep where she could hopefully escape from the world she hated. To that one day, where she could escape it for real.

/End Chapter 1

* * *

Me:Well, that's it for the 1st chapter fans! This was really to build up a background for the kind of setting we start in. I promise more will happen in the next few chapters, much more!  
Koko:Umm, hi person.  
Me: Oh, hi Koko. What do you want, heh?  
Koko: I want to ask some questions. About this fanfiction.  
Me:Oh sure, ask away.  
Koko:Alright. To start, how come if I was fast enough to trip all of those guys, I couldn't avoid getting beaten up and stuff. Do I know kung-fu or something?  
Me: Um.. you were tripped. And then they beat you.  
Koko: Wel-  
Me: NEXT QUESTION.  
Koko: Alright. I don't remember having a step-mother, or step-sister. Or being that angsty in the anime?  
Me: It's fan-fiction. Different continuance, well actually almost different story altogether on what it focus on.  
Koko. Umm, alright. But it gets better for me right?  
Me: Umm, mabee, after some stuff happens.  
Koko: Do I still get mind-controlled and all evil and stuff later?  
Me: Possibly.. yeah, you do.  
Koko: Poop :/.  
Zofis: Hi person.  
Me: Oh, hey Zofis.  
Zofis: Don't you 'Hey' me. I wasn't in this chapter!  
Me: Oh yeah, you. I promise, you'll be in the next one. I just really wanted to focus on Koko here.  
Zofis: I better be.  
Das:What about **me**?  
Me:I'm right here.  
Das: No, I mean me, Das.  
Me:Wait a second, go away Das :o! You're not suppose to enter this fic for like, at least another 5 or 6 chapters. Or mabee 3 or 4 or something, but still, leave!  
Das: Hehe, I'll be waiting...  
Sherry: Hold up. In this this chapter, did Koko say that she hated m-  
Me: While, that's all the time for this chapters post-intermission, cya!  
Sherry: This is wack ...  
Me:dodododedede dum...

Sooo, what do you guys think? Too edgy? Too different? I really wanted to give a different perspective and spin on things, so I turned this around on a very minor character, who will be the main character among others. Oh, and Sherry won't really be one of them, sorry ^'-^. Please tell me how you feel, criticism FTW!

Also, a little overly obvious code:  
"" = quotes, indicates speaking  
** = Inner monologue within the characters heads


	2. Souls, cracks, and witty nick nacks

**Koko's Misadventures; Part 1:Prelude, Chapter 2**

Thanks for the Reviews!

The story continues. It'll jump right into where Koko met Zofis, and the next chapter or two will

show how this affects her, with more good stuff to enjoy.

It's not canon within the official Zatch Bell Verse, and I don't own Zatch Bell or anything.

This part covers the beginning of the first part of a larger Fic to come. It revolves around Koko's life before she meets Zofis, when she finally meets him, what happens after, and what fate she endures after,which will lead into the next part (The real story after the Prelude). It's not canon within the official Zatch Bell Verse and doesn't follow a lot of what happened then, but I'm going to try to fit as many loose ends as I can. It will use a lot of characters from other fictions as well as some OC characters from mine.

* * *

Koko rubbed her eyes. She slowly bent her head up, and turned it to see the sun shining upon her window. She looked at her shabby red circular clock. She stretched herself, arms out forward. She put her legs on the ground, and slowly adjusted her mind to her self-awareness.

Koko: "6:00 huh? I've got some gardening to attend to in an hour. And later tonight, I have to get to the library early and study. God, I already spent so many hours on that entrance exam, yet it never ends does it?"

She got her self out of bed and was about to change clothes. Then she remembered, she had no need. She'd slept in the clothes she was in last night, same shaggy coat and shirt underneath, long ugly blue blouse underneath covering her lower half.

She stared at her rack for a few seconds. It blurred, and she suddenly envisioned it with plenty of peculiar outfits. Fancy white dresses, tutus, gowns, swimsuits. Exotic boots, corsets, gloves. Was this her fantasy, what she wished to envision? It was somewhat, but she suddenly came to a second realization. This closet wasn't hers.

It was Sherry's. She'd been over Sherry's mansion countless times before. (Much to her own and Sherry's mothers disapproval,although both her and Sherry hid it from each other) But when she did, they would sometimes play when they were much younger, when she was more care-free. She remembered playing in her room, and recalled Sherry asking her if she wanted to play dress up, and herself too modest, refused. She never told Sherry about her secret.. desires and appeals that she wished to fulfill someday. But she didn't want to appear superficial over some fancy clothes. Or was it Sherry that didn't want her to be such a person? They were so close then. Back then...

She put her hand on her head and squeezed her sight closed, not wanting to see the vision anymore, and tried to get the image out. She hated when she had these thoughts, these insights.

She couldn't bother with them anyway, she had to get going. She grabbed her brick red coat, and rushed out in a hurry.

Koko: *No time for breakfast, or even a shower. I'll have to remember to take one when I got home.*

When she got up and out, she noticed that no one was even up yet. Not that she cared. Her mother had been so deep in booze before sometimes she would just lay on her couch for days on end.

* * *

As she ran through the sidewalks in the opposite direction of her house, she slowly adjusted her eyes to the sun and ran forward, jogging swiftly to her destination.

She ran so fast that she actually ran into a crowd of people, which she was surprised at because the villagers were barely up this early in the morning, sans a few elite youths who got up early to start their morning studies.

She slowly danced around and passed as many as she could, trying not to be a burden. A few "Watch it" and "Hey!"s came through occasionally, she ignored them. Not like apologizing would make her arrive any faster, was another 13 blocks away and she only had 50 or so minutes to arrive there. She ran so fast without looking, paying no attention to anybody, until she tripped and stumbled near the center of the crowd.

She slowly recovered herself, and wanted to pound the daylights out of whatever wise guy thought it would be funny to trip her. But instead she saw that the person behind her was much shorter, and she reasoned she must have tripped over him instead. She could also see that he dropped an object of some sort, it was a small square object. A book, although she in her haste didn't pay much attention to it before she slowly got up and turned around, walking towards him in order to apologize. He got up as well, and they met face to face for the first time.

Koko: "Heheh.. umm sorry Mr, I didn't see you there. I'm sort of in a hurry."

The man was making a rather sour unpleasant face, but brushed himself off and looked at her.

He wasn't an ordinary person, if there was such a thing. He was pale white, almost like porcelain. Looking into his eyes, they were a pale yellow, with crimson red replacing the white around his pupils. Speaking of which, were like vertical slits across his face, on each side. Not only that, but he had markings beneath his eyes, read stripes that extended from his eyes to the edges of his face.

He had what appeared to have curly blond hair, with curls so defined Koko could barely believe to be authentic, covered by a hat that you'd think a priest of some-sort would wear. Speaking of wearing, he was dressed in a snow white robe, with red bands going across at the center where it split. The robe had purple puffy sleeves on both ends above his arms. She stared and analyzed these features all this time for what seemed like was nearly an eternity (but in fact was only 10 seconds in real time). Shaking her head to concentrate, she raised up the book she picked up earlier and came back to reality.

Koko: "I believe, this is yours Mr."

Zofis: "Yes, yes it is."

Koko, not wanting to waste anymore time, handed it to him in his reaching hands and waved goodbye, smiling as she ran off away from the crowd that had just surrounded the two. She was rather interested in the encounter, but had to move on as she knew she'd be late soon. It wasn't often that people like that showed up in her little town of hers. Perhaps she was an actor, or someone from a circus? Some tourist? She didn't have time to figure it out, and although it was on the back of her mind, she concentrated on the route to in the few blocks ahead.

The small blond haired boy, Zofis as he called himself, got up as well. He only stared in fascination at the book she handed back. She had been in such a hurry, she hadn't even noticed a little detail about it. That it was glowing when she handed it back. Zofis smiled a cunning smile.

Zofis: "Hmm.. And apparently yours too, ghahahahha!"

He laughed manically, as he walked away, planning their next encounter.

* * *

Koko had finally finished her job for the day, and collected the money she'd earned. She had stopped at the town library later to study for the insubordination of the college she was to attend, assuming she was ever to get in. What if she didn't? She couldn't think that way, doubting never increases ones chances. Her father had taught her that.

She had studied hard the guide that she obtained from the head-master of the university she would hopefully be admitted into. Schedules, classes, rules, clubs. All the things she would need to know to conform productively for the prestigious school's schedule. It had been over 2 dozen pages, surprisingly long for a simple manual, and certainly not a short pamphlet.

She had gotten to some part around the schools rules for the science lab and arts lab, which she normally would be interested in but this time was rather fatigued. Was this because of how late she stayed up, getting herself out,thinking things ahead? She didn't know, because she was asleep before she even asked such upon reading it.

She had woken up hours later from the long session she'd spent. Her head face down in the paper, she looked around to the left to where the usually clock was,but it was gone. She finally found one near the librarians desk, and got up to observe. On closer inspection she was informed of the time.

Koko: "Huh. 8 O'clock. I hadn't intended to stay this long, but it's not like I would've gained that rest back at home."

With that note, she put away her books and packed up what little she had. She waved goodbye to elderly Jonathan, her long time friend ever since she became familiar with the library, and he took a fondness of her as a librarian. Apparently the library had closed at 7:30, but with the two going back a few years he'd postponed its closing just for her, rather than be forced to wake her up.

* * *

She walked down the stairs and was soon back in the heart of the village. Halfway home, where hopefully she wouldn't have a repeat of the previous night. Or did she care? She was never very close with her step-mother, so did she really care whether or not her relations improved. She looked about, putting these questions in her mind aside. She had gotten, a rather cold chill.

She stopped for a second, and looked around.

Koko: "Hello?"

Nobody responded.

Koko: "Anybody there?"

When still her shouts went unresponsive, she simply shrugged and walked forward. It must have been her lack of sleep she figured. But she couldn't get the grave paranoid aura off her self. It was like she felt something.. cold come upon her. It was different from anything she'd usually felt before.

She kept on walking, constantly checking her position,and that of her imaginary pursuer which she couldn't shake from her mind. Finally, she heard foot-steps, or at least she thought she did, and then began to shift herself a little faster.

Not wanting to engage whatever could be there, she simply kept on walking, fear stinging her heart. Suddenly, she saw another shadow coming up in front of her. With her looking down, she was to stung to want to have to face any of it. Without even thinking, she slowly made a turn into a nearby alley way,backing up. Slowly the shadows revealed themselves.

Three men came in, the kind of men garbed in caps and tacky baggy ripped up slacks. They weren't very clean shaven,and all had deranged looks on their faces. Two were fair haired, and one had slick black hair, with his hands in his pockets.

Koko: "I... don't want any trouble."

The man responded;

"Well your coming here all alone at night. Your asking for trouble missy,heheh."

He pulled a sharp object out of his pocket, a knife.

Koko continued to back up, until she hit a wooden fence. Looking behind her and back, she tried to argue.

Koko: "Look guys.. I don't have any money, just some books. You can have the books. People like books, and you can read.. right? Heh. "

The 3 men stopped for a second, and stared at each other. They followed by bursting into fits of laughter. Then the man spoke again;

"HAHAHhah, that's a good one missy. You sure are good-spirited, I like your type. And you don't look like you have anything..."

Koko: "Oh good, so you can let me go then?" she said, making hand gestures for her to depart. The other 2 responded by surrounding her to the left and right rather than standing one behind the other.

"Sure, we're 'let go' a little, it's been a while. You can offer us something that money can't buy cheap. Your Body. "

The 3 burst into laughter, as they groped their hands to themselves making mocking movements based on their obvious intentions.

They then stopped, and moved in closer, step by step. They took a step back now and then, only to pull another forward, further attempting to manipulate the already paralyzing fear in her.

They were nearly a foot away from her, when Koko closed her eyes and braced for the worst. Expecting to be pounced on, she hoped she'd at the very least fall unconscious before she was tortured into mental oblivion. Bad memories came back for second, back to a certain day, years back.. However, before much was recollected, she heard a voice in front of her.

"My my my, how prestigious you gentlemen are, taking yourselves out on someone as weak and defenseless as this."

Koko, simply opened her eyes little by little. She quickly identified the speaker with surprise, who at the time was the only thing standing between herself and her attackers. He looked back on her for a second.

Zofis: "After all, we can't just go around abusing little girls, now can we? Especially when they might be... geared towards something. What a waste, you three are."

"Grrr... Who is this little shit?" One of the blonds said, in fury of the intruder who has suddenly come between them and their prey.

"MOVE IT, You little Shrimp! Or we'll cut you up to into chopsticks!" The de facto leader shouted.

Zofis "Cut me up? Huh, that doesn't sound very proper. But as they say, you should always chew your food before you eat it, so at least you have proper table manners." He said before raising his hands and pointing two fingers, pointer and middle at the main mook.

"What the HECK YOU BE TALKING ABOUT LITTLE MAN! FORGET IT, YOUR THROUGH!"

He rushed at Zofis knife in hand. The little white doll smirked, and raised the two fingers he held up. The man charging proceeded to stop. His two accomplices stared.

"Why'd you stop man? CUT UP THE BASTARD!"

"Mhehhehe..." Zofis crackled.

"I... can't move!" The armed man spoke, shaking as he attempted to raise his weapon forward, only to find some unseen force holding him back.

"Pathetic humans. Your weapons are no match for my physic abilities." He then twitched his two pointed fingers sideways, causing the withheld man to go flying to his left. He landed in a barrage of trashcans, and breathed heavily. Zofis seeing this, smiled a wicked smile, and pointed at a larger metal container of trash, crates which the trashcans usually are dumped into. It levitated for seconds,before Zofis proceeded to twitch his his fingers again.

"You..Bas-"

His sentence went unfinished, with the massive object crashing into him, smashing him back into the other 2 who barely dodged it. A smeared trail of blood was there from his flown path, leaking out of his head and neck, which was now slightly dislocated. The other two, now paralyzed with fear. Not even having the courage to plea, ran seconds later in screams. Zofis would have destroyed them two, had they not quickly flurried out. Besides, he had.. other matters to attend to.

A startled brunette stood motionless behind him. She couldn't even take in all that she had just seen, she couldn't even believe it. Was what she just saw real? Surely it wasn't. That kind of thing.. didn't exist did it?

Zofis: "Heheh, rather shocked now are you?"

Koko simply gulped, and backed up further back into her corner. What was he doing here? Surely he was the same person he'd assisted earlier, she could easily confirm that. But was he angry for being tripped over? For something? Was he an alien, a magician, a demon of some sort?

Zofis: "Now now, no need to be alarmed, my dead Koko. And, that last guess of yours was correct actually."

Koko: "How do.. how do you know my name?"

*What, how did he know?. No, it couldn't be, that he- *

Zofis: "Can read your mind D?" Koko blinked for a second.

Koko: "Actually, I was going to think something else, more... perverted. But I like your answer better."

Zofis:"Well, it's not like I can tell the future. We can't have all the powers in the world now can we?"

Koko: "Yeah, I guess." She attempted to get up from the slump she was in, only to be told off.

Zofis: "Now now, my dear, please, sit down. I have quite a lot to explain." Koko slumped back down.

"First off, my name is Zofis."

Koko: *Hmm. Alright.*

Zofis: "And I'm a one of the 100 demon children sent to this earth every 1000 years."

Koko: *...*

Zofis: "Once every 1000 years, we are sent on earth to fight each other in order to decide the next successor to the king."

Koko: *uhh, k.. *

Zofis: "However, when we come to this world, we can't user our powers alone.

*Most of them anyway* We need a human partner to assist us in doing such a thing, by having them power and read our spell-books. This here" He pulled out said book, waving it in front of Koko's face like a dog being waved a treat of sorts.

Koko: *And you think, I'm... your partner in this... battle of yours?*

Zofis:You know, you can talk if you want. Reading your mind constantly actually gets quite exhausting after a while. And I don't think. I know.

Koko: *Know? How, how could you-* "I mean, how could you possibly know something like that?"

Zofis: "Oh it's simple. My spell-book reacted to your heart."

Koko: "My.. heart?"

Zofis: "Oh yes. You see, these books are the link between our hearts. They connect our feelings,emotions, resolves, and ambitions across a demon child and their partner. The fact that this book reacted to that heart of yours, shows we have a connection."

Koko: "A connection of.. what?"

Zofis: "You ask too many questions. Here, let me prove it to you. Try reading this."

He handed her the book, and like clockwork, it glowed upon reaching her hands.

Koko: "This is... odd. It feels, like there's something. Something.. calling? No, that's not it. But, it's like.."

Zofis: "Just read it, Koko my dear."

Koko stopped for a second, and closed her eyes. *I can't believe I'm about to do this.* She inhaled, and then stared at the glowing book for the second. Squinting her eyes a bit, the characters just barely made themselves out to her. But to her surprise, she could indeed read the words on the page. And with a single word, she read what she saw.

Koko: "Radom"

Zofis smiled and stuck his hand out at the dead corpse behind him, as energy charged up and prepared to fire what he expected to be a ball of radiant energy.

However, his hand sparked and glowed, but what 'energy' went outwards was pitiful. It so no more than a marginal effect that went inches out and dissipated before ever reaching its intended target.

Zofis growled,upset that the spell had virtually no effect.

Zofis: "DO IT AGAIN! You must not have put any heart-power into it."

Koko hesitantly, did as he said. However the result was the same. A third try was no different.

Koko despite her situation, found herself able to laugh at the failed effort that went into it.

Zofis:"Grrrr.. forget it, we're work on it later. Now then, how about it. Do you want to be my partner?"

Koko stared and stopped laughing for a second.

Koko: "Umm... no thanks. Your magic show and story were cool and all, but I don't really care for it much."

Zofis: "Oh really now? You don't want further power? What are your dreams, I could help you obtain them, you could have anything you wish with me."

Koko was hesitant upon answering it, and unable to respond. Looking away, she couldn't easily spout that she once had ambitions beyond simply 'colledge', before Sherry 'brought her down to reality' and made her lower her expectations. Still, these childish wishes existed within her.

Zofis: "Those are very sweet dreams. And all things you could do with my power"

Koko: "DAMN IT! DON'T DO THAT! And NO, I don't need your power, goodbye !" She attempted to walk past him, which he didn't stop her from doing.

Zofis: "Hehehe, just having fun. But this is your last chance, to come with me." *Willingly..*

He reached into his hidden back pocket he kept, and grabbed an object with her in front of him.

Koko: "I decline." As she was walking away, Zofis pulled out the object he was holding, and requested "HOLD ON." He sneakily, un-twisted a bottle of sorts, and spilled something on his hands as he talked.

Koko: *AHhh, that little..* "Yes Zofis?" She said, turning around with a disgruntled tone.

Zofis rubbed his hands together, and waved them around below his waist, making weird gestures.

Zofis: "I'll tell you what. I'm going to come back the morning after tomorrow. Just to see if.. you change your mind then. That will be the last time you'll ever have to see me, assuming you decline. You can at least allow that much left for me, right? As a thank you for saving your lif- err, virginity."

She thought for a moment, and with a puff of breath, agreed.

Koko: *Sigh...* "FINE, you can come back then, and only then. Although my answer will be the same, as long as you promise never to come back after you can do that. Alright."

Zofis: "Why yesss, of course, my dear. But if my predictions are correct, you're be very willing to comply by then." He then put up his hands, stopping the gestures. What appeared to be a strange black smoke of sorts was seeping out of his hands, and upon inspection Koko saw awkward markings. She, against her better judgment, took a moments notice to look closer, just an inch.

Zofis proceeded to pounce and slam his smoked palms into her torso, roughly above but still on her breast. She screamed, as his hands glowed and seethed with light. A symbol had appeared around Zofis's hands and a large cross-like light had went through them, and seemingly through Koko's body. She shook and spasmed as it ached through her. The light.. or whatever it was attached itself to Kokos body for a second, before she in her anger pushed Zofis back, and it appeared to have faded out. With tears streaming down her eyes, she ran off not looking back.

Koko ran all the way through the streets in the isolated darkness. Away from the muggers, and away from the monster she'd just encountered. She'd looked down as she was running, and saw the area in which he had attacked almost seemed burned, but rather it didn't feel that way. When he jumped her, it had almost felt like... he had penetrated her. Confused, she continued to run her way home, in fear and awe of all the events that had just occurred before her.. all in one night.

Zofis: "Hehehe, the stage is set. Now let's see what truly lies in your heart... Koko my dear, dear partner. Mwhahahahha."

* * *

Koko shut the door. Her family was asleep by now, apparently. It was 9:30, she walked in and saw her step-mother fast asleep on her couch with the TV on. She guessed everybody else had simply gone to bed, seeing the food left on the table. She, still panicked from the night before her,walked upstairs. She put away all her stuff, and took a breather on her bed. After taking a few minutes to digest that it was all just some crazy hallucination,that none of it was real. Though somewhere there wast the logical side of her she couldn't shut aside that told her otherwise. Finally, she relaxed herself, and stripped herself of her clothing, including the coat which now looked like it was torn where that monster- where Zofis had touched it. A painful reminder that the nights occurrences were all very real. She then made her way to her bathroom.

In her tub, she turned the shower on, waiting a bit to make sure it was the right temperature. After it was hot, she stepped in, and got her soap and worked away. She washed her hair, her body, everything in some futile effort to 'wash' the night away. She still couldn't believe what had just happened, but it was over. For now anyway? What if he came back, like he said he would? Well she'd just refuse him. Would he try to kill her once more for doing so? Mabee she'd tell him in a note. A storm of thoughts went through her mind, and at the same time a load of mental defenses raged to keep these thoughts down, to simply put it all aside, at least for a bit.

As she washed, she noticed something she should have caught on to. There was a large, stain it seemed below her neck. She scrubbed at it a little. Then harder. When it wouldn't budge,she got her soap and rubbed frantically to remove it. Eventually she got frustrated, and washed what was left of her and turned the water off.

With one hand on the wall, she leaned over and poked at it. Then with the water clearing over it, she could observe it a little closer. It wasn't just a little stain, it was rather complex. It had a circle in the middle. And it had what appeared to be, curved lines patching out of it. They weren't connected to the circle but hovered around it, still coming out if it. They appeared to branch out to each others ends, forming a 2nd circle around the filled center. They extended a little beyond that. What was it, a design of some sort? It was clearly a pattern, such a thing couldn't be accidental.

And then her mental barriers shattered. She was brought back to reality, back to that night, the same night that had just unwound before her. That same person she was with only little more than an hour ago, he had done something. She recalled upon his attack, he had touched.. the same part of her that the symbol on her was now. It overlapped both her neck and the upper part of her breast. Black and indented, it wasn't like some tattoo, it literally appeared as if someone had branded the mark into herself. She put both her hands on her face, and couldn't bear to see it. She felt as if she would collapse if she had to live through this any longer, and yet as she looked again, there it was.

She got out, grabbed her towel, and wiped her face before draping it around herself. After drying a bit, she dragged herself back to her room. She threw herself over her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

She could see a ceiling there, a limit between her and the infinite vast sky above. She stared at it, blocking her way between herself and whatever lied beyond it. And for some reason, she felt contempt for herself when she stared at it. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, to confused to even rationalize what she would do about the night, tomorrow, or anything else. She closed her eyes,and simply drifted off...

/End Chapter 2

* * *

Me:Well, that's it for chapter 2. Lets hope Koko didn't go through too much now, did she?

Zofis:Well, lets see.

'Koko is laying in a corner shaking frantically on the floor.'

Me:Is... she gonna be alright?

'Zofis pokes her with a stick'

Zofis:She's just fine. She just got done watching the newest twilight movie.

Me: 'GASP!' Zofis YOU MONSTER! How could you torture someone, are you THAT CRUEL?

Zofis: I didn't do it. I recommended she watch Toy Story 3, it seemed like a heart-felt movie.

Koko: ...Edward... don't... leave me... love you... bella...

Me: Woops, looks like watching it has broke her mentally. Good job Twilight, you did more damage than even a mind-controlling demon could hope to accomplish.

Zofis: Is she gonna be ok for the next chapter?

Me: Yeah, just hold on sec. 'Gets out frying pan.'

Sherry:Why does.. Koko have a fetish for my clothes?

Me:She doesn't. It'll be explained later.

Sherry: Still...

Me: You know what Sherry, you can just shut the hell up.

Sherry: WTF? Do you hate me or something?

Me: idk. OH NO LOOK, KOKOS HAVING AN INDEPENDENT NON-SHERRY RELATED THOUGHT OF HER OWN! AND SHES GETTING HER OWN SCREEN TIME!

Sherry: **WHAT, WHERE? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL SAVE YOU K-**

*Wacks Sherry with pan*

Me:Well, tis all for now, enjoy the next chapter, where Koko becomes a robot cyborg ninja demon Super Saiyan! Well, mabee not the Super Saiyan part. And mabee not the next chapter... or the one after...

* * *

I hope I didn't do to much in this chapter. I thought about breaking it into two parts,but decided against it. Was it too long? The next chapter I think will be shorter. I wanted to divide it on events that happen rather than length. Also, the next chapter will be entirely based on Kokos mentality. After the one after it, it will really start to diverge from the main plot-line of Zatch Bell. So please hang-tight til then, and don't be afraid to critique it. (I probably have like a bazillion flaws, I'm new to this so this is my first fan-fic)


	3. Paradigm Blackheart Break

**Koko's Misadventures; Part 1:Prelude, Chapter 3**

Ok, the saga's going to continue now. Sorry for the long wait everyone, a whole year wait. Wow, how the time flies. But I haven't given up, this story will continue, even through the thick and thin. I'm going to get right into Koko's decent into TEH darkness, so we can move this tale along. This chapter is mostly Koko dealing with the effects Zophis's brainwashing is dealing on her, and how it ultimately destroys her and drives her insane. I'm trying to establish her role and where she's going to be, but after a few more chaps and once we get past what you already know I'm going to slim down the chapter sizes and try to experiment more with the narrative, which will probably be more dialogue and what not. Oh, speaking of which I abandon the "text" style chat I did last 2 chapters, it was simply to confusing for me to write, so I'll just use pronouns. I'll try to keep it consistent, unless of course when I don't in which I won't. But Bluh bluh bluggy blug bluh I'm done rambling now. I rambling worse than rambo. Does Rambo go rambling if he could ramblize? Well Enjoy ^o^. Feel free to comment to tell me what you think, I encourage it. (Even if it's negative or a critism.)

* * *

Koko got up, the sun shined on her face as she rose slowly. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. It had been just like the previous morning, and everything morning before that. Except for her she felt it wasn't pulling her sheets off as she rose, she examined her body, her skin which was below her. She saw black symbols where above where her chest should be. The prongs on the symbols extended out in three different directions, directly south to her bosom and pointing directly over her necklines. She rubbed it.

It had only taken her a few seconds to recall, slowly but surely where those marks had come and what they represented, although their true meaning lie as an enigma. She recounted the previous night, her counters with the deranged clown, that psychopath. How he had saved her. How he had destroyed her. She was still fuzzy on the details of what the heck he was trying to offer her, but it didn't matter. She got up and showered, washing over the same mark she had fixed her eyes on, and eventually giving up and wetting her body as she scrubbed. After getting out and drying she brushed her hair over her eyes and looked at the mark, and then at her face. Her dark chocolate eyes stared back, almost as if staring into her soul to ask her something?

*_What are you doing here? What are you doing in, a place like this, Koko?* _

It wasn't just her reflection, she heard it almost as if it was a voice of some sort, a suggestion in her head. She ignored it and shook her head, sighed and finished drying. After she went closer to the mirror and put her hands on the glass, getting closer to her reflection. Was this always her? Was this always what she was going to see, what would be everything she would ever stand for? She couldn't phantom what that meant or what she was staring at. A part of her simply couldn't grasp the totality of what it was she was hoping to see in her mere reflection, but another part longed to see something, as if to set her in martyrdom if only to capture a small part of what lied beyond those eyes.  
Those eyes.

"My eyes, what-?"

She looked at them closely, they seemed to be a little off. They were darker, no not even. A different shade even. She got in even closer to examine, and saw a pale lilac shade diluting her pupils.

"It, couldn't be."

She rubbed them ,but they remained the same shade. She touched them and pulled the skin beneath it down, to see them a bright purple lilac hue, staring right at her. She could hardly believe it, but after all she had been through it seemed to surreal to make any difference.

_*Great, Koko. First you go crazy, and now you're seeing rainbows in your irises.*_

She put her hand up to her to her head and covered her eyes staying in that post for nearly a minute. Looking up after, she was more than try she thought; she went back to her room and changed into her clothes. The same clothes she almost always wore.

Going downstairs, she saw her family, if she would call it that, asleep on the couch as when she came in the previous night. She went into her cupboards and found some pieces of stale bread. She grabbed the bread indiscriminately and started to munch as she went back to her room. She didn't have much to do other than her usual planning, but she figured it wouldn't do any good to stay home. She grabbed her stored college-work and lay on her bed, hands around the back of her head.

Busy, better keep her busy. Not much sense otherwise, less she-who-may-not-be-pleased wake up. Her cursed step-mother, she hated that being. And as someone who kept most of her resentments under wraps, she wouldn't have a problem admitting she hated her. All the years of abuse, all the parasitic lounging her step-mother had done. Ever since the very day they met, when her father and she had walked along those placid French streets, ever since she saw her and that child lying there. And yet her father took pity on them, and for a time she somewhat did as well. But the inevitable conflicts, the arguments, the late night beatings. She could barely contain her scorn when that woman talked. It angered her more how much effort she went to ruin what little chance of happiness she had in life, what chance her family had in making it out. All the money had spent on booze, cigarettes, and other needlessness.

There had once been a time that she tried to sympathize with her, back in more innocent times. She missed those times, when the least bit of nativity would escape her heart. She also missed Sherry. The two hadn't been as close as the years went by, but it couldn't be helped. Times were rough after all, for both of them. The only thing that truly disappointed her was that it reached the point where they were reluctant to communicate certain aspects in her eyes. They had understood each other and their struggles perfectly when they were younger, because there wasn't as much to understand. They were kids, striving the best they could. And now, what was between them?

"Sherry. Oh Sherry. Where art thou now my dear Sherry? Where are either of us really?"

She giggled, and then sighed, keeping her mellow optimism alive as she often did. It kept her sane. She sometimes worried that the bridge between them, the gaps in their dreams and circumstances, would create a divide between them. But the two had hardly ever discussed this. Koko figured it didn't matter. She finished munching the last of her stale bread and picked up her satchel with her work in it. She skipped out her door, down the stairs and trended towards the exit. Before she could open the door, she was stopped.

"Sister." Koko hesitated, and turned around, and saw the small figure near the stairs.

"It's Koko, Hannibal."

"You don't have any work today, right. You're going to the library?"

"Yep. Don't have much else to do sweetie."

Hannibal frowned, with Koko knowing how much of a tick that last 'compliment' was to her. Her dark black hair hung over her head and down past her shoulders, onto her dark grayish-black hoodie, which embedded a red 'Broken Heart' symbol on it that she has embedded into it. She raised her hand onto her hip.

"You have this house. Or the streets."

Koko smirked. "And?"

"And you have me. Why am I always left here?" Hannibal started to take a few steps closer. She pulled out her dagger, and slipped it between her pointer and middle finger, playing with it as she threw it up and down.

"You can leave and go anywhere you want. No one's stopping you."

"Well I don't have anywhere really to go either, sis." She was tapping her foot.

"Join the club. Or at very least, remember who took a beating from that witch all these years for you. Later." Koko said, about to finish up as she opened the door.

Hannibal felt stung. She wouldn't let it go unrequited. She caught her dagger between 2 fingers and talked on.

"What about Sherry?

I thought you two were friends. She's so rich isn't she? What does she spend her time doing anyway? How can she never make time fo-"

She was interrupted by a slight jolt in Koko's stance. She turned around and approached Hannibal, putting a finger on her forehead.  
"Aren't you just such a sweet kid? You're really something, you know that?"

Hannibal grumbled. "I'm only six years younger than you." She responded.

"And yet, six years to many." Koko asserted. She walked out again.

Hannibal swiftly threw her dagger at the closed door stabbing it straight onto the swinging closed door, and grumbled.

* * *

She walked along the streets, silent as always. Getting up that early always had that effect, that ability to isolate and seek out that  
strange, cold feeling inside of her. Was it.. loneliness? She couldn't say, but she could bear it because she really couldn't know what there  
was to do about it. Looking around she saw empty roadways and a rising twilight sky slowly dawning out of the dusk. She thought  
something was off, wondering if the sky seemed darker than usual that morning. She shrugged and ignored it, the cold must have been  
getting to her she thought.

A few hours later she was in the library again, trying to focus on all the credentials and requirements  
for her schooling. Courses, standards, college etiquette, and the like. However she could barely  
even get through a sentence, let alone memorize entire codes of conduct. Her mind was elsewhere, and  
she was still rather trauma stricken from the other day despite her efforts to reconcile what she had  
experienced. She continued this way for a while, until she finally gave in and put her head down, and drifted off.

A dark surreal like realm surrounded her. Clouds and lights shifted about, flames and colors swirled about.  
confused, she moved around to make sense of it. Not clear in the head, she felt just as dazed and confused.  
She thought she heard voices.

"Koko... Koko.."

"Who's there?" She looked left and right.

"Kokoooooooo" She ran frantically trying to find the source.

"Helloooo Koko" The voice was soft and low pitched, like that of a child.

The mist finally lifted away from the voice, as if clouds descending away from the night to  
reveal the starlight finally shining through ahead with their message, for those willing to look through  
and hear it's message.

As Koko rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the visage in front of her. As the mist faded a small apparition stood  
before her. It has light brown hair that covered over her face and a light cloth that she wore, ragged as it was. She was about  
less than half of Koko's height, her round head slowly facing up towards her to reveal the true physical nature of what Koko faced.

Right there in front of Koko in this strange world she stood in, was a mirror image of her own younger self staring back. She stood  
softly approaching, looking frail and afraid desperate. Almost as if to tremble with regret and caution at the very notion of the two meeting.  
Soft circles sagged around her eyes, and she clenched her arms rather devoid of endearment. She reached her arm out and pointed, ready to  
finally speak.

"What.. are you doing here?"

Koko didn't understand the meaning of what was going on. She bent over "What?"

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in a place like this...  
"You must not forget.. Don't forget who you are. Never forget where you come from Koko."

Koko tried to take it in, and took a step forward.

"Never forget your dreams, your past. Don't' forget what you aspired for, what you cared about  
and what you loathed. Don't forget your happiness, your sadness, don't forget what was and what could be.  
Because if you do *sniffle*... ALL WILL BE LOST. DONT FORGET KOKO!"

She was shivering, breaking down into tears trying to keep her composure, she fell on her knees, trying to plea with the girl  
across from her. Shaking and spiraling, she could barely catch her breath.

"Don't you remember...?" She softly whispered.

The younger Koko fell backwards, as a dark form clenched around her. The form's  
face faded into an appearance that Koko instantly recognized.

"Zophis!" Koko shouted

It was indeed Zophis.

"I've already got what I want. And you can't take it back. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Heheheheh" The evil clown finally made his appearance known, and with a crackle, held the young girl tighter. A purple aura surrounded  
him and cloaked her and Koko, as the girl put on a weak effort to break free. Zophis slowly dragged her back.

"Wait... I don't, understand! What do you know about my father?" Koko tried to run towards her younger counterpart, but dark tendrils grabbed her and pulled her back as the  
mist started to recede the place.

"Don't forget... who.. you.. are!" The voice managed to get out, slowly fading into the mist.

Koko exhausted, slowly gave in as the tendrils entered into her and pulled her into a vortex. The mist and light obscured and darkness veiled  
over, the stars fading out once again. Her sight went dark as everything around her blacked into oblivion.

* * *

"GAHHHHHHH huhuuhuh" she exclaimed, waking up and raising her head above her books, gasping for air.

"I must have dozed off." She looked at the mess of literary work scattered around her table. She looked at the clock, she still has another two  
hours before closing time. She didn't think she could bare to stay that much longer.

She organized her books and put the ones that were hers into her pouch, and prepared to return the rest of them. As she got up, Jonathan walked  
behind and grabbed her books. "I can take these back for you."

"Thanks, I guess." Koko said, pulling her bag's strap tigher up her arm. She relaxed them behind her arms and yawned.  
"Ready to go early today, huh Koko?" Jon said, getting his cart. "That's not like you."

"Yeah, while I wasn't really feeling like staying here the rest of the day."

"Hmm.. hmp."

"Kinda tired and exhausted."

Jonathan began pushing his cart around while she relaxed leaning on the table "Exhausted? From what, walking."

"Ha ha." she remarked. He put some books back and she waited.

"Jonathan, can I ask you some stuff."

Finishing with putting the cart back, he put his elbows on table and stood across from here from the opposite side.

"So, whats up Koko?" He relaxed sightly in anticipation.

She sighed, bending her head back to face him, as if to tell one a rather secret in the way only a child would.

"Let me ask you. If you, had the choice of doing a bad thing to someone in order to do what you consider the right thing, or risking doing the wrong 'thing' by making a good decision, which would you choose?"

Jonathan simply rolled his neck complexed and apathetic at the question. "I, don't really understand. Can you give me an example?"

Koko hesitated before responding. "Well, no but.. say you could fix something with magic, but doing that might not exactly be the right thing or the best thing to do. Just stick with me here."

"Magic?" Jonathan chuckled at this sediment, "So this has to do with magic? What, is this like a question of going off to wonderland or something?"

"Jonathan, this is serious." She tried to straighten him towards a more sincere sense of respect for her issue. "If you could fix something easily but it might have consequences, would you do it?"

"Koko, I really don't know what you're trying to ask here. Is TinkerBell tempting you to fly off or something? Do you need help finding your shadow."

"I'm SERIOUS Jonathan, what would you do?"

"Lets hope you don't run into captain hook on your adventures, or have to help the 'lost boys'! Hahahaha!" He was rather hysterical much to her dismay. "JONATHAN!"

He snapped out of it slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to comprehend it, but I can't make sense of your question. And if you won't give me any more straightforward examples, I don't know how I can help you."

Koko simply pouted and crossed her arms.

"But if it's of any consolation, yes your right. What's good isn't always what's right. And what seems right might not always be moral or just."

Koko had gained a tiny bit of hope with his slight attempt to give a damn about her issues. "Alright, so.. what would you have me do?"

"Hmm, I don't know Koko. I guess, fly off across the sky, set sail and HOPE AN ALLIGATOR DOESNT GET YOU! BWHAHAHAHA!"

At this point Koko enraged, stomped out. She obviously wasn't going to get any more reasonable help from him. *What was with his obsession with 'Peter Pan' anyway?* Of all the years she'd known him as a librarian, even with her shy demeanor she had attempted to be as kind as possible. So for him to treat her as such in her one time of need seemed absolutely insulting. Not wanting to take anymore verbal ridicule, she ran out still in hot steam.

* * *

She continued walking her typical route home, not really sure of her demand in sense of direction. She didn't want to go home, but it wasn't like there was another reasonable alternative. As she wandered she felt somewhat awkward.

_*Was the sky always this dark?*_

It was quite early and the sky seemed to be discoloring more than usual. Looking around, the buildings seemed to distort, streetways stretched and people and obstacles where absorbed into the warped pathways of a sort of mirage, an all consuming illusion.

_*Oh god, not this again.*_

She recognized the sort of surreal setting, it being the same one she had experienced in her dream. Was she dreaming she wondered? The idea discouraged her, not wanting to think she suddenly collapsed on the streets or somewhere. But there was reasonable doubt in her mind. Mist quickly clouded her vision until a section cleared around the same figure.

She saw her younger self again, only this time she was less optimistic than before. Her clothes were darker, ripped, and her hair had been messier than before. Chains and strings tightened around her arms and tendrils coated and held her waist now.

"Koko...remember..." Was all she said, with her weak voice barely reaching out to the older Koko, who found herself continually more disoriented. The voice echoed and repeated itself, but even the surreal images stretched back and repeated themselves like a hall of mirrors. Koko suddenly lost track of herself, seeing herself at all angles but not being able to tell which reflection was her own. All of them warped and tore in different ways, altering themselves each in appearance only slightly. Their expressions, their posture, and even the shades on their cloth and skin varied.

As Koko(s) walked across trying to find the source, the images continued to divide, each taking a life of their own. One happily waved at the others, another blindly strolled through like a Zombie. A 3rd collapsed on the floor and cried helplessly, and a 4th still became enraged and started choking that one. Another held her back, emotionless and deprived as she would. Dozens and dozens interacted in different ways. They all warped and moved about as if in some twisted fun house mirror within a sinister carnival of sorts.

A shadowy figure walked through, and the Koko(s) quickly watched to see it come in and reveal itself as Zophis. His figure was heightened beyond reality and stood taller than any of them, his lower half fading and going as he hovered above them. He put out both his hands, and appearing as a mad clown embracing their fear, he laughed in his cruel delirium.

Suddenly all the Koko's put their hands on their eyes to stop the shriek, as they cracked and shattered spontaneously. One Koko remained, and broke as well.

And yet despite all of this, Koko as a person watched this all unfold, not having a 'body' she could relate to but observing it all play out without her control. Her vision was suddenly blocked, and when she was able to see again she was in the midst of a playroom, with toys and books torn apart and the room messed up. She looked down from her hanging chains and saw she was wearing a similar dress that she had seen a young girl wearing earlier. Not only that, her height felt smaller, and it didn't take more than one look at her body to reason she was the splitting image of her younger self. With chains, strings, and vines encapsulating her to boot.

"Khahahahahehehehahaha!" An evil voice echoed and repeated from all throughout the room. Koko looked everywhere to find 'him.'

"Where are you? Show yourself, COME OUT!" She demanded.

"As you wish." Said the appearance of Zophis in his smaller size, wearing an incredibly harlequin feminine mask. It had purple swirls coming out of both eyes and finely tuned purple lips, a star and a heart on each cheek. The rest was white like porcelain.

"This mask doesn't exactly suit me. It's quite beautiful, but not for a king like me. Maybe fit for a queen maybe? A beautiful, dark queen? My queen in fact." He explained, taking off and holding up the mask to the light.

Koko stared at it fearfully and tried to shake off her binds, moving herself frantically. Put other than her now pendulum motion, she made no progress towards her freedom. "LET ME GO YOU TWISTED FREAK!"

"In time, my beauty. My lovely partner. You'll come to appreciate it."

He stuck one arm out, stopping her motion with ease. With both hands on the mask after he moved towards her, darkness encircling the room as all light was focused on her. Koko twitched and resisted, her force making no difference. At last the mask slowly descended on her lips and then the sides of it burst into liquid, covering over her ears and slowly spreading over the rest of her head. "Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh!" She muttered, not a word escaping. _*You can't.. HAVE.. ME!*_ She screamed mentally, as the hallucinations became more rapid, more violent, images and memories flowing through her head like blood through veins, she saw all of this while watching herself struggle, further destroying her sense of unity and self.

"Good night, my sweet dear." The apparition Zophis drew closer and gave the face a well planted kiss, then levitated back and slowly left the darkened room into.

As Koko's words cries slowly died down, the mark on her neck seared bright red and started to expand about her skin, branching points on it reaching onto her shoulders and her further along her breast. And as all this happened, Koko saw it all. It was the most contradicting sight to her, having lived through it all within this world and still observing it as she went through it, being both an actor and an auditor. She saw her body wrapped up in vines and tendrils, rapid and vivid the images faded and flashed with little tell-tale of where Koko truely was in all of it as it tossed around space and lights, her muffled figure stretched and changed, encased and expanded, her entire reality collapsing from any sort of sanity. She felt like she was losing her mind, when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Koko, Koko, KOKO!"

A voice shouted. Koko got up, slowly coming to her senses. Looking around, she saw she was in front of her house, it being night by now, the streets emptied out.

"Koko, Kooooooooko?" Hannibal said, waving her hands in front of Koko's still waking self. Koko rubbed her forehead as Hannibal poked her.

"Yeah.. what?" Koko commented, shrugging and pointing away Hannibal's appendages. She had finally awoken and come to her senses, although she still felt a massive ache in her head and stomach, feeling somewhat cold and weak.

"Are you alright? I mean, not that I care but, but you totally passed out on the street near our house."

"Huh?" Koko said, dusting herself off.

"Yeah, you were walking towards this way like a zombie or something. And then you just sort of, collapsed on the sidewalk right there."

Koko sighed and continued to clench her head, feeling the aches grow, she felt so sick, like her body was rotting and everything was lucid. She didn't even want to think about the images she had just seen in her... dream? Once she actually thought about it, she couldn't really recall what it was, or any of what happened. She just knew something terrible had just transpired, she just didn't know what. The last thing she even remembered was storming out of the library. Her head felt like it was on fire and her stomach like someone had beat it with a sledge hammer. Or cane.

She shook her head trying to shake off the slow mirages of everything, feeling like everything was slowing down still. She couldn't stand it, and squeezed her head as hard as she could.

"Woah, let me guess. You're wasted aren't you? Figures you shameful sis. And after Mom's particular 'habits', I seem to recall you promi-"

Her snark was cut off as Koko pushed her aside and went inside the house. She frenzied up the stairs and into the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. The same purple eyes staring back, perhaps seeming slightly darker, but she didn't have time to register or confirm it. Her stomach contracting, she felt unbelievably sick. Upon instinct she forced her head into the old sink and spewed out a chute of liquid. After gagging on the salty taste, she rubbed the residue off her mouth, and saw a black liquid staining her sweater.

Looking at it in horror, then into the sink, she saw a ration of the sticky black fluid filling the sink, slow to drain. Mixed in were swirls of red and brown, and then she wiped some of it up with 2 fingers. Upon closer examination she quickly realized what it was; blood.

"Oh god. Oh god oh god, Ohhhh my dear god." She backed up, and then chuted slightly more on her way out the door, trying to spit out all she could.

She ran to her room, and reached for her bed, the visage spinning and her world becoming increasingly more disillusioned. As things finally distorted and warped she knew it was coming on again as she was passing out. It was going to start all over again. "Nooo.. please noo, pleeeeeeease no. Oh god, someone help me." Black liquid tears drained down her eyes as she was losing consciousness on the floor next to her bed, similar dark fluid dripping from her mouth. She felt disgusted, engorging and wiggling in her agony, her stomach cramping and bloating, as if liquefying from the inside out. The pain overwhelming her senses, she finally blacked out and onto to the strange carnival of psychological terror again.

* * *

A young girl confused and lost got up from her bed. She tried to think about where she just was, but not so much as a thought could recall anything. Not about her torturous dreams nor about herself. She dragged herself up and slowly followed the path that she felt to go. Something almost commanding her towards it, something calling. Her calling perhaps? She found her way down the stairs and out the door, and walking for a few minutes through the twilight streets until she came to a park bench in front of some trees. Surrounded as an oasis within the town, the trees hosted shade that covered a relaxing young boy smiling on his bench as she approached him. Finally the newly minted girl stopped in front of him. Her purple eyes knowing no sympathy, her black-blooded heart allowing no recognition of what had once left it.

"Where... where am I?" The girl pondered, looking around as sun rays poured through down on her. She looked up not knowing what to think, or who it was thinking.

"You're in France, in your town." The boy answered.

"In France? A.. town? Why would I be in a place like that?" She said soft spoken. She was now more wiped from common sense than ever.

"Simply girl. To destroy it." He smirked upon replying.

"De...troy.. it? Yes, of course. That seems right." She said agreeing, accepting his words. Her memories slowly started to fade back. This was her town. This town she hated. This town she would destroy.

"And.. who am I?"

The boy finally got off the bench and picked up a book he had besides him, as he approached her. He knew the amnesia was just a result of his methods just working a little too harsh on her, but she'd recall everything shortly. Everything he needed her to anyway, and exactly how he wished her to.

"You're name? Is that what you wanted to know, girl."

"Yes, my name. What, is it. I.. hate this... what is this? What is my name?"

"You don't remember your name, dear girl?"

"I remember... argggg" The young women grabbed her head, spinning it and covering her confusion as a huge migraine washed over her, only adding to her lack of sense.

He handed her the book, and as it glowed in her grasp fragments finally started to come back to her with its light.

"Koko. My name is Koko." She smiled.

"That's correct."

/End Chapter 3

* * *

Koko: Oh nooooooo, I'm going crazy!

Me:Sorry Koko, I guess you are.

Koko:NOooo, I'm a horsie! I'm not a horsie god damns it, HORSSSIE!

Me: Uhh, what the heck are you talking about me.

Jonathan:Why do I sound so stupid in this chapter.

Me:Because shut up. Well actually because you're a minor character who I'll probably never characterize or care about.

Jonathan:What? NOOO, I'M NOT A HORSIE EITHER! Give me a cool back story where I'm actually a ninja-spaceman cow-girl from the planet Xhavos!

Me: Where the heck is Xhavos?

Jonathan: I don't know, make something up, you're the author.

Koko:TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR, OH I WONDE-

Me: Dang it, where'd I put the frying pan.

Sherry: Here it is! *Get's hit with a tuba by Crazy Koko*

Me: *Facepalms* Koko, you don't to be crazy during my author intermissions.

Tuba: You know, you don't have to do these stupid self-insert intermissions anyway.

Me:SILENCE! *Blows up Tuba with eye lazors*

Jonathan: So you're giving me my own arc right? And my own spin-off, and love-story? And pet pony?

Me: No, you get a few lines next chapter and that's it. And I already own all the ponies, and you can't have them.

Koko: I SPENT ALL MY MONEY ON A TUBA IN A YAOI! *Hold up Smut*

Me: NonononoNOOOOO *Eye lazors Koko as pupils turn into 'Imafirenmahlazars faces'* This has gone on way to long. End chapter everyone.

* * *

Next chapter, the village goes byebye! Yes that's right folks, we're actually getting into cannonical events. What madness inspired this? Find out on the next.. chapter. Huh.


	4. Icecream and Flames A'hoy

**Koko's Misadventures; Part 1:Prelude, Chapter 4**

Now to get into the fun stuff! And by fun stuff, I mean the actual canon parts that actually happened in the actual Zatch Bell show/manga. Actually. Well at least how I write it/interpet it anyway. I really wanted to highlight the events happening here, because the manga/anime pretty much glossed right over the whole thing, thus why I had to devote a whole chapter to it. Not going to bluh much more, Enjoy guys!

Any comments are appreciated and encouraged, be they positive or negative!

* * *

A jolt of giddiness went through her. The sort of ecstatic joy that one only experienced when one had truly found themselves in a time when their existence would otherwise be void, and where that void had been filled with only the most fulfilling and dominating sort of god-given presence. And what a treat that presence was.

Her mind going from naive and lukewarm, to slowly waking up and remembering who 'she' is and what she intended, her vision was clear now. The symptoms faded, head cleared, she felt better than ever,better in every single way, never more hurrisome to want to do anything in her life. She knew who she was now, and the fire surrounding her was a reminder of that.

The heat, the bright lights, the screams and shouts, and all to her command and honor. The feeling excited and thrilled Koko beyond comparison. After 16 years of living without soul or sediment, she felt she had finally come to the height of her life, everything else either building up to that point or being completely meaningless. In her present situation, she could care less. All that mattered was the present, the feelings and emotions satisfying her.

"Random" She shouted, reading the pages off the glowing book, it's writing indescribable to all but her, it's purpose without completion except when in her hands, read by the chorus that was her voice.

A white ball of energy surged out of Zophis's palm, and it splattered against a series of connected apartment houses exploding on impact, sound. As the fire grew around the front, the force quickly found its way through the rest of the complex and all connect buildings, sound after sound as glass crashed apart and the walls crumbled inwards with the foundations destroyed. People stood around and watched, to fearful for their lives to do anything.

The surrounding buildings had already suffered a similar fate, all torched by one spell or another.

"Khakhahahaha! Fun! Its... so much fun! This power. How could I have lived my whole life without this power? Where was it when I needed it, but it's here now isn't it. My powers!"

She hugged her book and snuggled it against her arms, embracing it's corrupting presence and welcoming the savagery that it brought her. The symbols on her bosom glowed a darkish red an black, and a wave of pleasure washed over Koko, feeling intoxicated from the feelings it was giving her.

"Hehehe. Yes my dear, you can enjoy all of that power you wish from now on. You can take revenge on anybody that hurt you or anybody that tries to hurt you, that book is yours. Just remember you are to use for making me king of the demon world as well."

"Of course, Zophis." Koko responded, barely caring in the height of her ecstasy. They strolled through the town, block by block, attacking everything in sight replacing it with the sights of fire and smoke to illuminate the sky.

They had approached the library Koko had been at the other day, and in front of it stood the librarian, Jonathan. His blond hair flowing in the breeze, his white vest tinted red against the light of the omnipresent flames, his glasses showing two opposing figures in their reflection. His face knew only fear.

"KOKO! What.. what are you DOING? When they I heard you had started.. this I didn't believe it, and came to check that you were ok, but Koko... WHAT THE HELL?" He said, his open stance attempting to command attention but only reveling in the fear he couldn't supress.

"I do believe he wants to take away your powers, Koko my dear." Zophis remarked. Koko stopped and put her finger on her chin, looking up in pensive thought. "Ohhh."

"Jon Jon? Do you want to take away my powers?" She said rotating her eyes towards him stilly.

"Koko this is CRAZY! Stop this!" He stood shaking his head with both hands tearing at his hair.

"He really doesn't want you to have powers Koko, he's probably jealous." Zophis said.

"Jealous?"

"Yes Koko, he's Jealous. He wants all that power for himself. Or maybe he wants people to hurt you. He just wants to take from you like every other person in this town." Koko gasped and readied her book upon hearing this comment, taking every word of Zophis's as the absolute truth she couldn't disobey.

"Koko, don't listen to him, just stop! He's trying to control you or something, this isn't you! You would never do this."

" *I* would never do this, hmm Jon? So you're trying to tell me what *I* would never do? "

"Koko..." He treaded, starting to realizing he couldn't reach her.

"Well you seem to be sooo qualified about what *I* would do don't you Jon? Well in that case, why don't you tell me what to do now, and about tomorrow as well. Why don't you tell me how to live my life, or start living my life? After all, since you *you* know sooo much about what I would and wouldn't do, you must have some say in it don't you? If anything, it sounds like YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO CONTROL ME JONATHAN!"

"Hehehe. You're most certainly right my dear."

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jonathan screamed, pointing at him. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD?"

"Hehehe. I just made her more of what she really is. If you have a problem with the *real* her, that's your problem, not mine. Die now please."

"RANDOM" Koko read the spellbook. And as she hoped, another white fireball threw out of Zophis's palms. Speeding towards Jonathan, he quickly rolled over, and the sphere missed and hit the library. It went up in flames within seconds, glass shattering and concrete crackling.

Koko smirked, and tried to walk away and carry about her business. A blond librarian grabbed at her left leg and pleaded one last time, but his efforts were in vain and he understood that by now.

"Koko.. what happened... to you" Koko growled, and kicked him off. He was pushed physically and found his body rolling away. Zophis dusted off his hands afterward.

_*What an asshole, trying to control me like that. They're all like that.*_

Koko paused and tried to think nothing of it, but as she walked away those words echoed in her head. They brought back memories of similar words being spoken to her by... someone she couldn't remember, at a time she failed to recall. A sharp pain went through her head and her instinctive reaction was to grab her foreface.

"GAAAaahh..ggg."

"Is everything alright, my sweet?" Zophis noticed, walking past her already

"I'm fine. More, let's do more. I wanna have some fun! I want more!" She said enthusiastically, although the pain still lingered somewhat in her head.

_*What.. was that?*_ She shook her head, trying to shake it off. And they carried on. A few blocks on they razed more of the town, trying out more spells much to Koko's delight.

Some cops has come by previously, not many just a few. With Zophis's telekinesis their weapons and vehicles were easily invalidated, and with Koko's book the users of such were terminated as well. They fled after the first wave had gotten some rather nasty 3rd degree burns.

More and more of the town fell to her wrath. She looked around and saw that most of the town was already in flames, minus some buildings on the far south side she had neglected. Figuring they would have long caught fire without her intervention, she disregarded it.

"Haha! That was so much fun! But I'm kinda tired of casting spells, can we go and make you king now!"

"Of course dear." Zophis responded, staring at the hotel the pair had just worked on, as it blazed up and crashed in the other direction. "You are probably running out of *heart power* anyway. With your emotions you were able to power entire hours with of spells and attacks, but even zeal has it's limits. Take a rest, we'll go soon."

Koko thought the concept was rather dumb, but she shrugged and put her book by her side. As they strolled across she put her hands up and felt the intense heat scorning across the air, like a pleasant breeze drifting across her. She just wanted to soak it all up, to embrace and remember the moment as long as possible. It was so enticing, so liberating, she had never felt so free.

"Quite a pretty sight isn't." The voice was mellow and without intent, but it reached Koko the same as it always had when the sort of inflectionless tone was raised.

"Ain't it, Sister?" Hannibal said, standing behind them. Her hands were in her pockets, long sleaves concealing her arms. Her cheap black heart-break hoodie keeping her cozy as she admired the view. Her head up, her dark straight hair tilted down. Another explosion ruptured the top of a tall building, and as it collapsed ash and soot blew about. She took her hand out high and fondled the air, rubbing her fingers. She went licking her lips.

"Yeah, it really is. Little sis." Koko said turning around, tapping Zophis upon seeing immediately that her sister wasn't showing any intimate fear or intimidation. Zophis just sat down. Koko walked slowly towards her.

"I really like what you've done with this place. So much livelier." Hannibal commented.

"You think?" Koko questioned, raising an eyebrow and putting one hand on her hips.

" Yeah I really do. Much nicer. *Sigh* Only one thing."

"Yes, dearest little sister?" Koko said, her sarcasm barely making a difference in the climate.

"You'll take me with you, right?" Hannibal said, staring down at Koko expecting some sort of respect with her answer's return.

"Hmm." Koko closed her eyes and put a hand on her cheek, sticking out her tongue. "How are mom and the other one? I went pretty easy on our place, you lucky bastards. Thought maybe I'd save it for last."

"They're fine, or at least were the last time I left there. The two have already evacuated or whatever."

The two continued to stare, and Koko looked at the blazing scenery fondly, the heat sweating her down. Hannibal clenched her fist and accused.

"Wait, WHA.. You called her MOM! You called that awful bitch 'Mom'? Who the hell are you and what have you done with Koko?"

Koko was somewhat shocked when she heard this, but just laughed. "Later sis" She walked backwards, waving her sister off as Zophis got up as well. "Wait, I don't care, can I go WITH YOU AT LEAST?" She gasped, her voice breaking slightly upon raising it. Koko continued to walk off.

"You didn't answer my QUESTION!"

The younger dark haired girl said, and pulled out a dagger and chucked it flying towards Koko. The knife was stopped by two fingers, and the owner of those fingers slowly turned around and sighed. Zophis stuck his hands out at the small girl, but Koko simply shoved him her book. She walked towards Hannibal who didn't flinch or hesitate to face her older step-sister. As Koko reached her, she bent down and put her hands down on her pale face and pinched her cheeks. Koko rubbed her head down on Hannibal's affectionately and put her arm the young girl's waist.

She took the young girl's dagger and ripped diagonally through her sisters face. Hannibal hissed slightly, but tried to stand still, resisting the pain. As blood purged out of her right cheek, Koko fingered the blood, moving her pointer across the slit. She then put it directly across her forehead. Koko handed back the dagger and got closer to her ear.

"Nope."

She kissed the other cheek, and got up and walked away. Hannibal wiped the flowing blood from her cheeks and observed it stain her fingers, looking up as blood dripped from her forehead. She looked back and slowly watched the two pace off. _*Leaving me behind, going it alone as always. As always, sister. You never change, do you*_ Hannibal lamented, sucking the blood off her hand, stomping her foot slightly.

The air full of heat and swelling fire, Koko continually walked off. Seeing most of the town in ruins by now, a smug sort of satisifaction went across her face. She felt she had truly accomplished something, a thing that took way to long in finally accomplishing. After all these years, after day and day of being caged in it's agony, she was free. Her prison had been ravaged and her keepers foiled. She finally approached near the edge of town again where she had started, seeing her house still amazingly untorched by the surrounding flames. She took out her book and a simple word later, the home was made into a furnace, unliveable by even the most cruel of tyrants. She stopped to watch it burn, it's undoing after all these years. A great burden had been taken off her chest that day, and the burning of her own house felt like it finalized it, sealed the deal on her freedom. Freedom, it was something new to her. Was that truely what freedom felt like she wondered? It must have been, because she couldn't imagine any greater feeling than the relief she felt.

"Koko!"

A familiar voice broke her from her trance and she turned around to face her friend ahead.

Sherry, look what I did! Isn't it all so beautiful?"

The shaken blond female could only gasp at the unbelieabale scene.

"Random!" Koko casted another spell off, sending a white fireball flying past Sherry and destroying a nearby building with it's vicious explosion.

"Isn't it great? I have powers, so now I can finally avenge myself for all the cruelty I suffered." Koko enthusastically exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? You're suppose to be going away to colledge and starting a new life!"

"I don't care."

"Sherry, as long as I have this new power no one in this whole wide world will ever be able to hurt me ever again. Don't you see?"

"This is NOT what we discussed. Pain and destruction wasn't part of your dream,you wanted to be happy, you wanted to be-"

"-Sherry!"

These words frusterated Koko hotter than the heat packen within their spells. Not what they had 'discussed? Not what she 'she' wanted? Another person who was now in liberty to tell her who she was and what she wanted. And all for their own benefit she knew. She hadn't ever recalled spilling her heart out to Sherry, only Sherry looking 'out' for her in the most selfish way possible, being lead to a happiness Sherry thought might be best. Who was she, Koko, to be able to tell what she wanted or who she could be? Obviously she needed her richer and 'superior' friend to tell her such high-up matters. She merely smirked.

"I am happy. Now I'm free."

"Koko..." Sherry could only stare back desperately wondering what could be done.

"Mhahahahahahahaha" a sniveling voice crackled nearby. When Sherry heard it she instantly looked for a target for her fusterations, and the horrifying maniquine next to Koko was the obvious answer.

"This is all your fault! What did you DO to make her like this?"

"Mwahahaha." His voice continued to torrment her, Koko standing faithfully by his side aiding his conquest of Sherry's slowly failing ambition.

"Oh nothing really,I just changed what was inside of her heart. I let the pain she has always felt, take over and control her heart. It wasn't difficult to do with my powers."

These words dawned on Sherry like a sword piercing her flesh, entering her heart, and then penetrating into the very realm of her soul, ripping at her innermost heartstrings, tugging at the most sentimental of emotions she felt, like an essential part of her had just been ripped in half at that moment.

"For I am zophis, and of the 100 demon children, only I will be king!"

These words were lost on the already torn Sherry, who couldn't begin to comprehend the gravity of her situation, the very experience of having to live through such making Sherry want to complement the most desperate of antities and solutions to bypass it. Just to dissolve the suffering, just to make the pain go away._ *What.. is he saying?*_ She grieved.

"This is an enjoyable game, manipulating the human heart. At first, Koko wasn't interested in joining me in my quest for power. That is why I freed her heart. Now the hate she feels will help PROPEL us to victory!"

Sherry simply spiraled and shook in denial, a tactless attempt to confirm her own delusions and deny what she saw right in front of her.

"It's a lie. It's a lie. Tell me it's not true. PLEASE my friend tell me it's not true!" Sherry shouted in agony, failing to reach Koko in anyway beyond the superfical. And not enforcing the reality that Sherry wasn't prepared for either.

"Sherry. I did all of this with my new powers. Now no one can ever hurt me again."

Sherry couldn't bear it. She was already at her mental limits and every single word from Koko's mouth further broke down her will. Her will to hope, her will to believe, her drive to live even. It was as if every single part of her physke was being broken down at once, a shattered little doll that even the like of fruied couldn't fix. She felt she was being robbed of absolutely everything in this short period of time.

"You, why are you doing this?"

"Young lady,I live for only one thing. To become king. In order to do that, I need a human counterpart. With your friend, I'll win the battle." Zophis answered.

"Sherry, you must not stand in my way, because if you do I will destroy you. I'm telling you for the last time, I won't lose this power! Goodbye Sherry."

"Don't do this Koko!"

"Random" Koko said, gathering her hatred into what heart power she had left in that one attack and releasing it. The released emotions took the form of Zophis's trademark 'random' spell, and as the blast hit Sherry smoked seered about.

"hehe hmahaha, come on let's go."

"Yes" Zophis said, hiding his fear of a nearby presense he knew was shortly behind him.

She stormed off, feeling even more satsifed that she'd gotten one more obstacle of her past out of the way, one more shackle to be forgotten. It seemed little still existed to stop her now, she could go off to whatever lay elsewhere in the world, waiting for her to claim. The world was hers to take, it just didn't know it yet.

The world was hers, she just didn't know it yet.

As koko walked out slowly leaving the rural town, another sharp pain entered her head. "Memories... eternal.. don't forget..." These were said by the soft voice of her younger self, agitating the now-warped Koko. Not submissive to these emotions, she tried to resist them but they flashed through.

Images ran through her head, memories, recollections throughout her life. Some about her working or studying, many about her suffering at the hands of her mother and the life she had before.. father. Mostly centered around Sherry and the memories she had with her, the few kind moments in their innocent youth, and many contradicting vain memories as she grew up. And finally memories of the entire day unfolding before her. It happened so fast, it was like a flurry of thoughts being forced through her.

The mark on her bosom glew red as it grew and repressed, until it finally resumed it's original position and stopped with the images.

"Koko? Is, everything alright?" Zophis said, pausing when he noticed her stop.

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine." She brushed her hair. "Never been better" She looked up and continued walking. Slyly scratching her face, she wiped over below her eyes a small blip of liquid trickeling down. Was it a tear?

_*Am I.. crying?*_

She broke into laughter, and made some superficial comments about the day,their future, and her power.

Meanwhile Zophis sensed something was off, and reading her thoughts late he got a glimpse of the last few bits of her confusion.

_*Is she- no it couldn't be. Probably just a lingering girl still struggling, a heart that doesn't know when to give up, nothing more. That error will be corrected in time.*_ He considered, thinking of her tibit as nothing more than her previous self giving a vain attempt to make her feel an emotion. Impossible, he knew he hadn't allowed anything other than contempt and misantrophy into her heart, feeling remorse just wasn't in her capability now.

"Yes yes, it's all true. And all in time, my dear." He joined her excitement, or at least feigned it.

Koko and Zophis reached the last of civilization and passed the bounds where people claimed domain, wandering off into a forest and off to make Zophis king. With a smug look on his face and a naieve smile on Koko's, they looked ahead towards the vast, incomprehensible future.

* * *

Koko:Yayyy, I burn down my village and stuff!

Zophis: You did great deal, you did great!

Koko:Wooooo! Can I get some icecream now.

Zophis: I don't think that's a good idea.

Koko:Pleeeeeeeeeease.

Me: Just give her some damn icecream Zophis.

Zophis: Fine. Eat this. *Gathers things off the floor* It's a gore sunday, I made it from the flesh, blood, and tears of the corpses we smoked.

Koko: *Sniff* Hmmm, smells good. But, umm *pukes black blood over it* YAY, now THAT is an ice-cream cone!

Me: That's... disgusting.

Koko: Why? What's wrong with it?

Me: You have to resuscitate it first. Here, give it to me. *Eats Ice Cream scoop*

*Pukes it back out onto cone* Here, try this now.

Koko: *nom nom nom* hmm, that's much better, thanks.

*Sherry is reading it on *

Sherry: I think... I'm going to be sick.

Tuba:... 0.0?

Zophis: You just read an entire chapter practically_ fetishizing_ arson and murder? What do you have to complain abo- *GUAH!*

*Is strangled by Sherry and am leaving earth for no raison. *

*Koko drops her gore-blood-puke icecream and makes a sad puppy dog face*

Koko:My... icey-cweeeeeeam. I droppied it. *Dawwwwwwwwww noises ensure*

Me: Well this has been absolutely disgusting. Good bye all, til the next chapter!

* * *

The next chapter. That is a chapter. Which will be a chapter. Following this one. The chapter you just read. Is followed by another chapter after. Which is the chapter after.

I like Ice-cream.


	5. Squiggles into Starlight, Fated plunder!

Hey guys, chapter 5 coming right at you! Koko's village is offically toast, and now we go to the story beyond the story! Or well, I mean the next chapter really. Let's see where Koko and Zophis end up, shall we?

I need some toast... *stomach growls...* hmmm..

* * *

Koko looked at the bright sky above. Peaking through the shade of her large tree, she relaxed her elbows sitting pretzel style against its wood. She took a breath of fresh air to indulge the moment, save just one fiber of its essence. Her hair felt warm against the heavens as it breezed gently against the wind. Only 3 days ago it was that she had obliterated her town from prosperity, for her own vengeance and amusement. Her mouth opened and tasted the sweet air around her. It felt bittersweet against the repugnant taste she had always experienced in her lifelong ivory chains.

*_Freedom*_ She thought, memorizing the word, repeating it and all its symbolism within her bright head, cherishing all that it was to her and what it represented.

_*And all thanks to him.*_ She bent her head to her elbow to tilt her vision of the clown a few meters in front of her, standing and reading a bunch of old papers of some sort. She wondered briefly what they were and how they would help him become king, but decided it would be a moot point soon and continued to simply enjoy the sensation of relaxing on the very fine day in front of her. Enjoying the thought of seizing the rest of her life there for her. All the things she could do now, all the possibilities. And no one would stop her, or she would simply eliminate them.

*Khehehe..hmmm.* The clown said, moving through his papers, seeming rather amused.

Koko was enjoying her short break from their thus travels, but decided she should at least check up on her new partner-in-crime. "Hey Zophis, which'a lookin at? A map of some sort?" She blew a leaf as it fell down and watched it gently blow away.

"Something like that Koko." He was being rather vague on the matter, but finally shuffled his papers up started stacking them away.

"More like directions or clues even." The clown answered, turning around to finally inform his partner of their plans.

"Directions to what?" Koko said, getting up and stretching her arms against the warm sun and the scenery of the lush forest. Green trees flooded the area as they walked along a clearer path where the sun and scenery were quite visible, as it had been quite a nice day for a hike.

''An army. We're going to raise an army." Zophis revealed magically shoving all of his papers and other tools away. "An army so mighty, they shall bring us to victory!"

Koko intrigued, "An army huh? What kind of army are we going to raise? And aren't we supposed to be fighting other demons and stuff? I'm pretty good at this spellbook thing by now, I can take'em!" flexed her body as well as her book in front to emphasize her point.

"In time, my dear Koko. All in good time." Zophis crackled, and signaled her to start going.

They started walking through the woods but Koko was persistent.

"Why not tell me? I'm suppose to be your partner you know, isn't it better for me to know?" She grumbled.

"You'll know when you need to know, sweet Koko." He said without batting an eye for her.

"While I could need to know at any time, so why not tell me so I'll know when it happens?" She ran in front of him continuing her previous pace after.

"Because that's a very critical time Koko." He ran forward so they were side by side, and started to show distain for her questioning both in his tone and his mannerisms.

"Oh stop being so secretive and tell me already!" She picked him up huggingly and waved him back and forth much to his annoyance.

"You'll KNOW WHEN YOU KNOW!" He screamed pushing her off. Brushing off he continued to walk, now in front of her again.

"Geesh." She rubbed her shoulders and looked the other way while walking. She sighed_ *Why does he have to be so touchy about it?*_.

Zophis read her mind and grumbled. He complemented on whether he possibly gave her too much freewill. He knew that could easily be an issue with a personality like hers, but he couldn't risk eradicating her persona either. Making her into a blank slate would absolutely weaken or even eradicate her ability to read his book, and he couldn't have that. He'd just have to keep her in check. And if that meant sometimes playing ball, he'd throw or fetch.

"If you must know, we're going to North America." And he threw.

"To NORTH AMERICA?" And she caught. "I've always wanted to go there, ALWAYS! But you must've known that didn't you!" She spun around dancing playfully around him, hugging her imaginary metaphorical excitement rather absurdly as she danced.

_*Sigh*_ Zophis drolled.

"Where are we going? To Canada? It's Canada right? Please tell me it's Canada! Oh my, I can't wait, all the places we can visit! We'll going to montreal aren't we? How about Quebec? Or maybe Toronto! Oh, how I've heard about Toronto. It's going to be-"

"America. The United States." Zophis loosened.

"Huh?" Koko stopped wide eyed mid-dance, her metaphorical excitement-friend metaphorically dropping from her arms as she drooped.

"We're going to the United States of America."

And with that her friend died and went to metaphorical excitement-heaven as she engaged her new friend, disappointment-stupor.

"Why the United States?" She said, hunching as she walked shaking her head and being rather over dramatic.

_*This is what human girl's are like? Why are they so whiny?*_ He clenched his fist as a traditional-anime anger squiggly danced around his head.

"Because that's where we're going to find our army." Trying miserably to ease the frustration in his voice.

They continued walking for about 25 minutes while Koko looked onwards with her disappointment-stupor abandoning her about as much as Zophis's squiggle, which was to say not at all. Birds chirped through the air and the wind blew on Koko's sweater. They made a few turns along the route and passed by some bushes which they brushed passed, hopping over a thin stream and walking back towards a straighter route. She noticed a large rock obstructing some trees to her left. She stared at the book she held and then at Zophis, then at the scenery and back at Zophis. She marched up and down wildly until she couldn't contain her withheld curiosity anymore.

Koko obviously ignoring his resentment pushed him still. "Where in America? New York? California? Texas? New England? Ar-"

"GRRRRRRR...Pennslyvania! WE'RE GOING TO PENNSLYVANIA!" Zophis screamed at her as they stopped in their emotional trauma.

"Penn..sylvania?" Koko whispered. She bent her head over. "Pennslyvania huh." She dropped, her disappointment reaching maximum overload. "Yayyy." With the utmost apathy and disappointment.

Zophis simply stared back, raging beyond his patience, shaking all over. He grew so angry his anger squiggle bent straight into a circle and bounced right off his forehead, and they stared silently as it rolled along a path.

"But I don't want to go to Pennnnnnnslyvania. What's there anyway? Why do we have to go I don't want to go lets not go Come onnnnnnnn." Koko moaned, complaining on the floor as Zophis tried to get her to act sane and reasonable, an impossible endeavor. He tried to strangle her until he realized it wasn't doing anything to stop the words out of her mouth and not to mention he realized he would probably kill her, if she didn't kill him of irritation by then. He sighed and backed down.

"I DONT WANNA I DONT WANNA!" She said rolling round frantically.

Zophis at this point had just slapped his rump on the dirt and hanged there.

"I DONT WANNA I DONT WANNA I DONT WANNA I DONT WA-" She suddenly stopped, as if something were to alarm her. It was as if something had just passed through her head just then, as if a switch just went off, or clicked at least.

"Good, you've finally shut up. Koko?" Zophis stared at his partner rather annoyed.

As she laid there she heard a small voice roll through "...Remember..." before it faded and the dull ache she felt went through.

_*Shit, not this again. Confound this girl...*_ The clown angered reading her thoughts, thinking it would have gone away by now.

"Ahhh.. Don't feel so well." Koko bent up and rolled her head rubbing her thighs, and then her stomach, arching back and forth trying to keep her balance on top of her wobbly posture. She crawled towards some bushes, and with some gag attempts finally barfed into them. Black liquid went spewing out as it drenched the unfortunate plant and part of her lower lips.

"Can we.. rest for a while?" She said, still hazed.

"Sure thing dear." Zophis watched, in both confusion and fear at what had just transpired. She fainted on the spot giving into her exhaustion. _*I thought the symptoms would have gone away by now, but she's still resisting.. and changing? This, doesn't make any sense, what is it with this girl?*_ He got up closer to her body and put his arm out and his hand towards her head_. *She's far too much trouble as it is, I should just wipe her clean right now.*_ It started glowing a dull purple. _*Wait.. no. I can't do that. If I do this, I'll just be weakening her. Remember Zophis, you need a partner, not a slave. And if the last mind-wipe did that much brain damage to her annoying head, than I can't imagine what another will do. Still__...__*_ His hand un-glowed and he retracted it, and laid there a few minutes. He took a tissue out of his magical inventory-pockets and wiped the smudges of dark blood off her lips. He then physically lifted her up way above her shoulders and started flying through the woods to accelerate the journey to make up for lost time. _*Why the heck didn't I just do this before?*_ He wondered.

She gagged and barfed more black blood on him, much to his annoyance. An anger squiggle mark tensed up, bent into a circle and then puffed into a bendy cloud, slowly floating its way up as his eyes followed it go off.

* * *

A young brown haired girl got up with a blanket tossed over her. She was leaning against a log and saw a small warm light. She stuck her arms out and felt the comforting heat as her eyesight slowly adjusted to the fire.

"Sooo.. warm." She smiled, as her vision fixed and she saw the fire in front of her and the logs surrounding it, along with a figure on the log next to her.

"Finally awake, are you girl?" a voice said, holding out a stick in front of the fire. She looked back and immediately put the voice and image together.

"Zophis." She said melancholy. Looking around she noticed it was night. She tossed the blanket up and observed the field from which she was around, much less dense of then before on their hike.

Zophis pulled back his stick and started biting off a piece of meat, as his eyes looked back at her. She only stared as he finished and handed her the remains on the stick. "Here. You need to heat."

"What.. is it?" Soft teeth bit into the meat, as her mouth savored the taste and she engorged herself more into it, swallowing some.

"Bear meat."

"Phhhh..ttt" Koko immediately spit out the yet-to-be-swallowed bits of meat left and threw the stick forward. "Ewwww. Gross"

"You were eating it a second ago." Zophis said flatly.

"But I didn't know what it was! Meat from a bear is, really gross? Why would you make me EAT THAT!" She complained.

He kept his composure. Slowly turning his head to look at her, then tilting himself back to the fire. Her stomach growled which was apparent for both of them.

"Eat." He commanded, short and direct.

She simply looked at him with leisure and sadly picked back up her stick. She slowly and silently ate it down until she was done. Zophis kept his head straight the entire time. She finished, throwing the stick into the fire and she going back to her log. She looked at the stars above and admired their beauty, and wondered if Zophis could appreciate them to, and what he was preoccupied with.

Zophis still simply stared forward. They both stayed near the warm fire, each wondering of each other's own thoughts and ambitions, telepathy put aside. It was a rather cold spring night otherwise, and the air flicked through the fire like ripples within an ocean. The stars shined fluidly among the sky as if to illuminate for those who wished to be guided, and only to those whose true patience perseverated through and past the beauty the heavens had to offer. A black sheet of night blanketed all around it, encompassing the scene as it faded down to earth. A scene to reveal all of one's anticipations and one's anxieties and cover them up in its raven cloak and tell the owners that they were one in the same and not to triple over such feeble little matters, just to comfort them a little. That was the kind of scene encompassing the night.

"How long was I out?" The brunette asked, kicking her foot around.

"Only a few hours." The clown replied softly, only to respond to her question, staring straightforward.

Koko continued to feel the fire, until she got up and went behind Zophis's log. She put her arms around his waist and her head on small slender shoulders. She closed her eyes and rested them.

"Let's make you king already." She whispered gently. A smile went across her face, not being reciprocated to her partner who was pensive with his apathy.

The night was quiet all except for the sound of insects and the flicker of the fire. Zophis could hear her slow breathing next to him, the smell of dried blood perforating the air. He looked up at the stars, a distinct unfamiliarity with the ones he knew back at home. The fire dimmed casting their shadows less in length, and then strengthened the lighting of the two up in the night. Looking at the moon reminded him of his ambition ahead and what he'd need. All his plans, all his dreams. It'd all come to him in time, no matter what he had to do. Looking to his right, he knew this. But it all depended on this.. this girl. He almost would have chuckled at the thought if he wasn't enjoying the silence so endearingly.

Koko hugged him tighter for a second, and then opened her eyes spontaneously. She let go and backed up shaking her head. "..Koko... remember.. SHERRY!" The voice spoke through her head as images detoured there as well. She shook and paced, as she tried to pan them out, but they came on strong trying their best to reach her on some level, even if to her that only level was the intense pain and stigma it was causing. She felt like her head was going to explode, her body sickening all over.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH... Where, am I? What... what am I.. YOU ...Zoph-ZOPHIS!" She squeezed her head and screamed.

"Oh my, not again. This girl." Zophis got up, rather having enjoyed his brief moment of tranquility, and started to fly towards her with his palms already glowing their shade of purple.

"You.. you did thiii-.. wait.. what.. what am I even-" As Zophis got closer she continued to stutter, holding out her hands. When he approached close enough she grabbed his arms and thrashed him back ahead. Before he could retaliate she stopped her act. She waddled slowly before she almost tripped.

Hands to her side and balance slowly regaining, she smiled. Simply facing her head down, she spoke "Beat meat huh?"

And with that, faced down and blarfed onto the ground, black liquid spewing everywhere. Zophis watched and cringed with disgust. He deactivated his powers and de-glowed his arms.

"This girl..."

Zophis saw anger squiggles fold and boil up on his head. As it rounded, rolled and floated up away, he popped it swiftly. Taking a deep breath, he simply got to work.

He tucked the blanket over her restful body that was now lying back on top of her log. With a swish of his hand the fire went out. He went back to his log and rested back down himself.

"Is she.. Is she really my partner?" Looking at his partner in all her weakness and strength and beauty. "This... is ridiculous." At least it's amusing to say in the least.

She spewed a little more blood on the ground.

He slowly rolled the other way and cringed himself to sleep.

/End Chapter 5

* * *

Koko: Yay, I got to eat beat meat this chapter! Yay...

Sherry: Poor Bears.

Koko: Don't worry Share-Bear, no actuall bears were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Sherry: Really?

Koko: No. I just ate one, and it tasted like chicken.

Sherry: Oh no.. all those poor chickens... *sob*

Koko: Oh Sherry, don't cry.. the chickens will find their way to happiness, the bears too. They will find the light!

Sherry: *sniffle*... Really Koko? *rubs eyes*

Koko: Of course. *Hugs sherry*

Sherry: Wow, thanks Koko. That makes me feel a lot better.

Koko: At least until they find that light. Then they get deep fried and covered in mayonnaise.

Sherry: **NOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOT mayonnaise! *Faints***

Me: I hate mayonnaise.

Koko: Mayonnaise hates you. You couldn't have left me and sherry to do this intermission?

Me: I did. Until you mentioned mayonnaise. And even then, it's still **me** and sherry.

Koko: *facepalms* Hey Tuba, you got a jar of pickles?

Jar of pickles: I sure do! *Hands Koko a Tuba*

Me: Oh gawd gotta get out of here, bye guys cya next chapter... oh no not the face NOT THE FACE!

*the sound of metal and flesh colliding asuder*

Zophis: *Picks nose* Oh, we're still doing this? No no, chapters over, get lost you guys.

Koko: Screw you. *Gives Zophis an offensive gesture well spewing black blood*

Later!

* * *

The main point of this chapter was just to try to give some character and silly shenanigans to Koko and Zophis's dynamic. I promise the plot will pick up soon next chapter and within another 2 or 3 we'll be right into what this prelude is about for the rest of it, and then we can finally get some real development moving along. I'll probably try to explore with the humor a little more right up until the end of this.

Please comment or review, it'd help me know what I'm doing right and approve. I'd appreciate it ^o^!


	6. Those who Betray and hurt

Alright guys, you waited, here it is! Chapter 6 up and ready! The Prelude reaches it's climax here, and soon we'll be finished and moving right on to the main story-line. Here's where Koko and Zophis's travels lead, and eventually where they're end. Also I introduced a lot of other elements ealier on then planned to try to give some variety, rather than just focus on these 2's mission. Gonna let it speak for itself, Enjoy all!

* * *

A breeze shifted through the air. The cool atmosphere cooled the boat as it sailed through waves

of ocean. Koko looked up, removing her shades momentarily as she looked ahead.

Water, an endless amount of water lied ahead, and it was all Koko saw far into the horizon, fading into

a gray mist that seemed to go on forever. Putting them back on, she sipped her martini and relaxed on

the cool ocean breeze.

She paced back around, mid-afternoon fleeting by, as she simply wondered about the ship. Already having seen most of the small ship, there was little else to see. She simply waited for them to arrive at their destination as she enjoyed her drink and noticed the empty captain, mindlessly piloting the ship. She had waved in front of him a while back but to truly no avail, as such was Zophis's power.

Finally a familiar sight came out of a flight of stairs, wearing his typical white, purple and red garb. He floated by hovering above the ground. The wreath walked towards Koko and circled around her, until he finally moved forward to the front of the ship to get a view. Koko walked by next to him, and leaned her shoulders over on the deck. She sighed, and then looked at him.

"It should only be another day or two, my dear."

"You don't say, huh." Koko looked out left and right. No land was to be seen, only the continuing blue expanse.

"So umm, Zophis. What's going to happen when we get there?"

"Why, we're going to raise our army, my dear. Didn't I tell you?"

"You told me a bit, but not really a lot. I'd be nice to be more keen on details. We are partners in this after all, aren't we? Therefore I think it'd be helpful to know."

"Oh my. Well you have been patient for quite a while, haven't you? I guess I can tell you our plans now." He floated down and finally sat on the deck next to where Koko was leaning over, and got comfortable. Koko put down her drink and lowered her hands below her chin as if praying, hoping for an insigma of excitement to be foretold, knowing well that this would be the plan she followed through and dedicated herself through to make her partner king.

"As you know my dear Koko, us demon children, 'mamodo' as we're often called, fight a battle every 1000 years for the title of king of the demon world. When this happens, 100 children are chosen and sent to earth, and with their spell books, must seek out human partners in order to use their spells. One only becomes king by fighting their way through the rest of the competition and being the last child remaining. That book in your arms is proof of this incredible trial."

Koko nodded her heads in agreement and widened her eyes slightly, if at least to feign the interest she hoped she would receive. "Right."

"This is true for every millennium, for thousands and thousands of years, demon children have been sent to earth to fight for the title of king. However the last battle a thousand years ago had a rather crude anomaly."

Koko's head was tilted as she listened on. "Hmm. How so?"

"There was a nasty child last battle, a truly wicked one. His name was 'Goren of the stone,' and his ability allowed him to petrify and capture other demon children, sealing them within stone tablets. By doing this he eliminated their ability to fight, effectively eliminating them from the mamodo battle. Goren went on to do this to many of the demons, almost half of all of them in fact, *Gheheheh* the tricky bastard. And these demons, sealed within their tablets, are still resident on this world to this very day."

At this point Koko was spinning her head around while listening. Tilting herself upside as she faced him. "I see. So, we're going to use these demon children somehow, the ones sealed within stone to fight alongside us, and win the current battle of the demon children?"

Zophis crackled with laughter, and stood straight up on the balcony of the ship. "Khehehhe, you've got it down to a tee. Although there's one minor detail that I'd have to correct."

"Ohh.. and what's that?" Koko tingled her drink around, and then sipped it up looking at Zophis, waiting for his response.

"You said that they'd be fighting aside us, which isn't exactly true. They're not going to be our partners, we're not forming a fighting alliance or anything, I told you we're raising an army my dear. They will be closer to our soldiers, slaves even. Our ruthless fighting force that will allow us to crush our enemies and claim victory!"

"Are they strong?"

"Of course they are, they were raised in a much different time then the weaklings of today. And even the weak one's will be made much stronger."

"And how is that? If they're so strong, how are we going to control them or get them to fight alongside us? Or I guess for us, whatever. I don't think they'll take too strongly to the idea of being our personal slaves." Koko pouted, expressing her doubt.

"Ghehehhe.. I'm truly am glad to have such an insightful and curious partner." Zophis crackled, ignoring Koko's distain.

"It's simple, really. I've heard about meteors falling about throughout this country, and supposedly a particularly unique one fell to earth a thousand years ago around the same time as the mamodo battle. This was found by Goren, and it had the power to enhance one's natural powers and abilities, be they magical, or physic."

"Okkk, a magical space-rock that enhances one's mind abilities and what not. I see I guess. Continue." _*Why'd I have to ask? I don't even care now…*_

"So we've simply got to find this 'moon stone', as it's called, and use it to enhance my own powers- I mean OUR powers, your powers really dear, and then I should be able to use it to control and dominate all of those ancient demons, no matter how strong they may be. Imagine it Koko, an entire army of super-soldiers, fighting loyally for us, ignoring their own pain or emotions and knowing nothing but the rage and hatred they built up after a millennium of imprisonment. They're fight for us, and then we'll be unstoppable! We're crush all of the enemies in our way! I'll become king in no time, KHAHAHAHEHEHEH!"

Koko finally took the last sip of her drink and then looked out to the sea, listening halfheartedly to a madman's rants. Sighing, she held her face against her elbows.

"Is this not a grand plan, is it not Koko?" _*She's being awfully moody. This is really getting out of hand.*_

"No, it's great and all, but... I thought we were going to be partners, and defeat the other 99 together."

"We still are, Koko. We're just getting a little extra help. But you're still be my obedient partner, watching and setting the plan in motion me."

"Your- WHAT?" In her anger an empty glass broke against her fist clenching.

"My partner, my side, you with me! Just, that.." Koko was not swayed, by his excuses. Grumbling, she just watched in silence. And then felt her sickness coming on.

"We're also need some other mamodos from this current day and age to watch over our army and com- Koko?"

*Hmmmm.. huuuuuaaaaggggghhhhhh!* Dark black fluid went spawning out of Koko's mouth and onto the ocean. She got up and it dripped from her mouth, spilling onto her clothes some more as she spun around and tried to get her footing. Failing this, she blacked out on to the ship's deck with only her partner to deal with it.

"Oh for goodness sake- YOU THERE, GET ME A TOWEL!"

A dazed chore boy came to their aide with a wash cloth, mechanically handing it to him.

"No no no you idiot, clean her up, then put her on one of the beds down below." He began to comply.

_*God, what am I going to do with this girl?*_

* * *

Koko had walked about, played in a field. It was a long green meadow with dark grass and cool shade, wind slowly breezing about. She ran playfully, observing all of the sky and grass and landscape, all there was to see. As she did, a companion behind her say peacefully. She held up what appeared to be a chain, but it was broken after the first few links. As Koko took a whiff of the pleasant air, she faced her mysterious companion. The companion had flowing blond hair and a soft pink dress. She was short and gentle like Koko, sitting down peacefully, her hair casting shade over her face that seemed to erase all conception of what lied underneath. Koko couldn't see past it.

"Isn't this… simply wonderful?" Koko cried out, swirling around in a flowing dark dress, her skin taking on a particularly gloomy tone that complemented her black dress and collar around her neck, with a chain attached to is but being broken after just a few links.

"Yeah… wonderful." The small blond child said.

"I feel like I could just stay here forever…" said Koko, as she raised her hands up to the sky, barely noticing the stormy clouds starting to tide in and the wind intensifying.

"Koko…"

"Hmmm?" Koko turned around. "what?"

"You need to know." The blond girl soft spoken, started to shake a little. "You need to know that…"

"What? I need to know something?" The cute sharply dressed Koko said. She bent down to the mysterious stranger, black lips so inviting on her plum face and dark purple littering the strata of her pupils. She looked at the girl with a source of curiosity, almost distinct familiarity even. Something about the frilly pink lotus backing up in front of her caught her eye, she couldn't quite place it but she almost felt like she had seen the girl before. No, not merely seen her, known her. But that was impossible, as hard of a determination her glance looked, she couldn't pierce her gaze into recognition.

"There something you need to know." The sky by now started to darken and muster, the wind breezing beyond tender now. "You need to know that, if you want to stay here. If you want to be here, if you want to be… this.. in this world.. IF YOU WANTED IT.."

Freight struck her, but with stutters and struggles to persist, she got up. She was holding up her chakras and the determination she could summon, a pinkish red aura surrounded her that was slowly growing it.

"If I wanted.. what?" Koko tilted her head, playfully.

As the girl looked back through blue eyes underneath a shade of absence, a presence lacking, stolen from her friend, she could only look into the brunettes murky purple eyes. Something about those eyes betrayed her, they contained both bliss and joy, they looked upon her with love and admiration. There was no hatred, no anger or unrest in them. But at the same time, the happiness embedded wasn't warm nor pure, it was something icy, an idea insipid, an indifference that coated itself with an apathatic nilihism on the edges of Koko's irises, taking joy only in what it could deny, in what it was not. It was evil she thought.

Those were the sediments stolen from Sherry. Those were the feelings that pervaded and cherished Koko.

_*Its wrong. Its wrong. Its wrong Its wrong Its wrong ITS WRONG!* _The thought and repeated like a dagger dragging the minute-hand through eternal clockwork, torturing it's observer. Anguish filled Sherry beyond hope, tears slid down her aqua eyes. She couldn't take.

"If you wanted it. IF YOU WANTED IT, YOU COULDN'T HAVE IT! You.. you.. COULDN'T BE THAT WAY! EVERYTHING CAN BE LIKE THIS, SO COME BACK!"

The atmosphere more than raining and storming now, a pink cotton dress rubbed and held fast against black vinyl, soft skin against cold indifference, and tears ran over the shoulder of a lost child.

"COME BACK TO ME KOKO! COME BACK TO THE LIGHT, COME BACK TO THE HAPPINESS! REMEMBER THE HAPPINESS YOU PROMISED ME! YES, YOU PROMISED ME THAT, YOU OWE ME THAT! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, YOU HAVE TO COME BACK."

Lighting struck in the backround, and a fire blazed through the thin meadow they were in, fantasy turned nightmare and protection and concern, sympathy to tragedy.

Sherry squeezed tight, not ever wanting to let go of her prized possession, her most valuable necessity, the one she coveted and held in prestige the most. She broke down over her friend, hoping to elicit some response, if any, just to confirm she was still alive.

"Well Koko.. can you please *sniff* come back?"

Koko stood there, her tight attire and posture stiff in place, Sherry still leaning attached. She faced the dark ahead behind Sherry, her mind shifting to memory and surreal reality but not anywhere near completing sanity.

"Koko… is that really my name?" Koko looked up, and Sherry followed league, until she was being looked down at. " Is it Sherry?"

Sherry sniffled and cried endlessly, but tried to cease, when Koko pushed her forward and stepped back.

"That's not the kind of friend I want. That's not the kind of me I want."

"Koko… no.."

"And this, isn't the kind of world I want. Goodbye Sherry. "

Koko started to walk in the other direction, much of the meadow in flaming roars now , a storm saying nothing against it in the least. As Koko walked a portal ascertained Koko out, and Sherry tried to stop her.

"Koko.. WAIT DON'T! WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS, TOGETHER! JUST- DON'T-GO!"

As Koko entered the vortex and ascended into the darkness, she took one last look at her former sister-in-bonding. A look of disgust. She walked out then and there.

Sherry broke down and cried at the top of her lungs, before the forest started to topple, and a tree crashed down where she lay.

* * *

"Looks like someone was having rather sweet dreams."

"Ah.. Zophis." Koko awoke herself, stretching up and slowly pulling off her comfy bed sheets. Morning trickled in, and the sunlight shone like a bright morning star directly above the ocean sky.

"Come on, we're here. Let's get you some breakfast first and then we can get going"

_*Yawn*_ "Yeah.. right." Koko sighed. She giggled to herself, then went to follow him for some morning grub.

* * *

"Sherry, get up you pathetic human." A dark haired demon kicked her partner until she rolled over, and finally faced the sky regaining conscience.

"Brago… BRAGO!" Sherry immediately got up, only to stumble back down. Regaining composure would take some time more.

" Geesh, Relax. It's over already." He pointed to a triangle-shaped cactus with large groucho nose and glasses, bleeding of course and face down on the floor. It was slowly fading out of existence, from the world it occupied and surely on it's way back to Makai.

Around the area was a destroyed suburban area, concrete side walk and broken down buildings everywhere, trash and debris littered the area along with the collateral. Massive craters spaced out everywhere, one of them holding a small beaten child. The sky was morning-glory blue, as it was when the fight had started and just as swiftly ended, an easy victory if there ever was one.

"But more importantly, you HESISTATED!" Brago kicked her back down. "You flinched when the enemy approached, and had you not casted the spell sooner then he and I could clash he might have reached you. You cannot, EVER HESITATE when in battle Sherry, it's simply the one thing you cannot do. But considering you're a worthless human, it's to be expected for someone whose never been in battle before."

Sherry barely listening , started to tear up again from her nightmarishly vivid dream. She got up and brushed herself off, her dress ripped to shreds on the top and needing a replacement. Blood dripped from her nose, which wasn't much to say when compared to Brago's injuries. But at the moment, Sherry refused to hesitate. She grabbed her staff, held fast and walked back.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME GIRL!"

They both however stopped at the moans of a little girl in raggedy clothes not too far from them, bleeding far worse than any remaining combatant. She couldn't have been older than 6 or 8 Blood poured from her mouth and forehead, her arms were twisted in horrible contortions. What was left from her street She'd been pulverized through concrete road and a trail dragging her body along the attack path was clearly visible. Her legs were essentially crushed and she could barely move, her cries bothersome didn't stop the duo from walking off from their victory. They'd won, an exchange had been made. The stronger fighter had come out the victor, that was all there was to it. As the girl pleaded, Brago and Sherry disappeared into the distance. Disappearing into the silence.

* * *

Koko and Zophis had arrived in North America about 7 days ago, and were trailing the Appalachian Trail, walking up north in the eastern part of Pennsylvania through high altitudes of mountains and hills. They had flown through many of the rougher parts and were currently excavating for what would be a cave believed to contain the tablets of the millenium mamodo. Walking by foot, they finished their latest route, and took a rest as Koko finished wiping more dark colored blood off of her lips. The two sat down as Zophis looked at a map.

"Now if my sources are correct, the cave containing these tablets should just be over that ledge over there, somewhere on the other side."

"It taste.. so salty. Kinda sweet and savory too.. hmm." Licking her lips and smudging her fingers over it.

"We're be able to fly over there and then navigate around the woods around it, and if we make good timing we should be able to recover these tablets before nightfall, and then the first half of our plan is finished."

"Mmmphh. Hhhmp hmp." Koko nodded as if actually listening, sucking her fingers and relishing the taste of her own saccharine bodily fluids.

"Excellent. And will you STOP THAT! I told you to clean if off!"

"But it taste soooo good. I honestly never knew blood could taste like this." Zophis cringed somewhat, turning away and preparing their journey. *Did that thing.. really make her like this? Abit I don't know the effects of it completely, to give her this sort of bloodlust, it's an odd side effect.*

Koko was sticking her entire hand in her mouth at this point.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He slapped her and tried to pull her wrist out.

"Trying to get myself to throw up a little more so I can taste it."

"That's disgusting, and it won't happen anyway, you're just vomit. And after I got you that new blouse to!"

"Psssh, what you mean is stole a blouse from that ship we hi-jacked." Koko swished her hands, denying any sort of point Zophis was making.

"Whatever, just stop tasting yourself and let's get going."

The two finally got going. They flew and traveled around a series of hills, and then started to look around the woods for any sort of cave-like structure they might find. They searched the rest of the day and all night, burning down and shifting throw trees to try to come up with anything. Their efforts didn't go unsuccessful, as after a long and timely search they saw a cavern hanging low behind a series of grown in bushes. Blasting them out of the way, they walked on through, and finally closed in to see their prize.

Walking in, they saw stacks of stone tablets arranged around the cave walls, sure enough with carved in figures resembling demon children within them. Streaming in from the top was a beam of light carving in from the top, coming from a large crystallite formation from the top, glowing out onto the cave floor.

"Khehehhe…KHEHHEHE…KHEHEHAHAHAH! We've done it, we've FOUND THEM!" Zophis laughed maniacally as he floated around and checked out every single stone tablet around.

"Yes, quite a sight." Koko said groggily, rubbing her eyes from their late-night endeavor. She was starting to feel incredibly sick again, this time somewhat worse than before. She bowled over and spewed more liquid over a spot where the light touched the floor.

Zophis still counting and observing the tablets didn't have time to notice or care to attend to Koko's activities. She fell over and crawled towards it. Fingering the blood on the cave floor, she sucked the finger, and then after a moment of hesitation, licked the blood as if by instinct. She scraped her tongue against it, absorbing the satisfying fluid and allowing the taste to skink in. As she started cleaning up, a bright light shone in her face, and she couldn't quite adjust to it. Her hand blocking, she slowly got up on her knees and looked up vertically, to see the bright illuminous stone. Something was rather alluring about it, comforting even. She tried to focus a little more and look into it, although it's density made it difficult, she struggled through its blinding light.

She finally got a glimpse of the light close enough that she could look into it without looking away. She saw the blinding ray pierce through the abyss the cavern offered, a single light guiding through the darkness and into her pupils to reach through her. Something about it was still charming, as if luring her in. She thought she could hear chimes, voices even, as she looked directly into the bright crystal, and finally the light dimmed in her eyes and she could see through it. She saw her reflection, bright eyes looking back, the only clear visual within a distorted caricature, and finally the eyes expanded and grew, staring back at Koko. And then the crystal burst.

The clear stone shattered against the ceiling and fell throughout the cave, piercing the ground Koko had so faithfully crawled on as the no surface would serve her. Koko fell through, screaming as only darkness engulfed her, and she fell into the void sucking her up, until she dropped.

When she got up and she saw a clear dark plain as a landscape. By her side were two deadwood trees creating a dirt-trodden path, and equally paralleling trees every single step of the path. Aside from the path there was nothing but dust and rot past the horizon. As Koko looked ahead, she saw a shadowy figure ahead. A hooded cloak obscured the persons face, but it stood directly in opposition to Koko, as if awaiting her answer. Wind bristled through, moving the leaf-less branches and kicking dirt around. As Koko looked straight ahead, the figure started to walk forward.

* * *

Zophis sighed at the sight of his partner, faced down against the floor. He figured he could obtain the rest of the tablets later, but was rather frustrated upon discovering he couldn't find the full set that he was told. Well quite a few tablets littered the area, the numbers were insignificant, insufficient even to make his army the force that we his power-hungry ego had desired it to be.

*Perhaps Goren didn't put all of them in one location, or stored them as he went along? This is rather unsettling, but it's only a minor setback. All will be mine, in time.*

We psychically lifted his partner and got himself going. He went towards the exit when his partner started to breathe.

"Koko?" Zophis put her down and got closer. "We've got to go now dear, we're come back to this spot soon, because.."

She layed down ,slowly pacing her breathing, but motionless nonetheless.

"Koko? GHEE-"

"What.. did.. you do to me?"

"What, are you talking about?" Zophis squirmed, already preparing his palms for what he feared for.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

A brunette haired girl laid there in a dark cave, her back against the earth, and face towards the moonlight. Above her was a young boy, his heart evil but his instinct run with fear, his porcelain face looking down at the partner he had considered his own as she clenched his neck with her arms.

It was that night when the moonlight shone down and the cicadas crawled throughout the barren night that a girl would crawl towards her first steps that would bring about revolution and disaster, merriment and suffering. Descending the world and gods and heavens themselves into a frenzy revolved around the, she would open an aperture into adventure as well as nightmare beyond anything she could have envisioned. A cascade of discord that while sequential and linear, would be caused by the duality of both her own disposition and the fates that guided them through the uncharted. Although it would be a vagrancy not without despair or trials, it would be one that would prepare her for her destiny inherited by her lineage and by the longings her heart she so desperately invoked.

* * *

"And now we'd like to call forth the assemblage for our brotherhood. May those blessed with the dark mothers wail all rise in accordance to her entreaty and call."

Tall and lean, the orator spoke for the entire table, a long oval with enigmas placed on every side. The orator dawned silver jewelry over black robes, and a hat that pointed to the ceiling, almost priestly garb. The hat went over half his face, straight light-blue silver hair flaring down through it and down to his waist. As he held a large scroll, data from it glowed and emerged as they circled the orator, emerging as symbols that he read as they ran past his vision, a literate lightshow given purpose only by he who read it.

"May she rise!" Chanted the crowd in unison.

Now we summon forth of the 3 legacy devil kings, Grand Commander Headmaster and Supreme Oversoul Councilor, may mother aspire him, his lethality Darksol.

A dark cloaked figure arose from her large throne-chair, standing to oversee and face a large crowd of demonic and fiendish overlords, each commanding their own presences as an individual in a congressional based on pure terror and fear to rule the respect of those who attended it.

As the figure stood, he unmasked his cloak revealing the face of a petite young female, soft blue lips to whisper her message. On top of this face flowed hair a lustrous gray and extending down to a thin waist that was clearly shown in the shape-hugging forms of rubbery-velt cloth she wore, which shone and highlighted over her curves and the soft breast, reaching down to her buttocks and stopping shortly below there. Shapely pale legs which stood firmly on the floor and morphing right into a pair of long dark galoshes, spiked and plated around the knee caps as if goading to be an armored-wear with more than just stylistic purpose. Also equipped were rubbery black gauntlets, plates and spikes protruding the arms the same way. As he arose in his feminine apparatus, a flesh-coffin for one of such prestige and power such as himself, a spectator commented.

"How is your newfound vessel, your oversoul? Is it adequate for your taste?" An armored figure said.

"It's rather meak, certainly not what I'm used to. However for all its intents and purposes it shall suffice."

"As has been suggested,we can offer you surrogates. Other vessels to appease you, if that physique isn't one to your liking."

"It said it will suffice. Now let proceed." The oversoul commanded, waving his hand to signal such.

"Yes, of course." The orator said. He flipped through the scroll and waved his hands across it's glowing text as it rotated and more information was exchanged out around him to decipher. He bagan to speak, keeping stationary at that point to address his audience.

"This procession was called to address the issue of the whereabouts of the long sought after, the allotted deity being which the consort of Zeon. It's form long lost in the scribes of time, in what we have thus far assumed to be the true avatar, the carrier of the phoenix prodigy and it's spiritual effects . The power said to be descended from the levitation god itself of the order of discord originally personified at this realms creation, sought and coveted by the devil kings as an alternative for our dark mother, if not for complications with universal gaian scripture. The last sight of it was approximately 900 years ago with the legendary Elder night Rolocault, and to have been either carried to his grave or abdicated to his successor within the king's royal guards. With the kingdom of light long in abandon, this hope was dashed, so we've spent the last few centuries persecuting their descendants in hope of finding the true heir. In order to do this, we've exhausted much time and resources, in finding genealogies and histories of ancestry in order to narrow our search, as well as demanding our forces to siege and conquest according to this surge, which of course has caused a massive dent in our war-machine. The efforts have been-"

*Cough* "Eh em?"

The dark oversoul listened carefully, coughing to ensure proper direction.

"Yes, of course. While our efforts have been in vain to find the successor or his corpse have been in vain, we believe a new lead will take us to our objective. Our magistrates have consulted the gods, and our oracles approve that this may be satisfactory. You se- "

"Just get on with it ArchBishop Nomair. Or do we need to remind you how things work around here? Do you not value your viscera within that spineless robe you hide beneath, or do you simply enjoy wasting my and the counsel's time? " Black rubbery hands rubbed together over knee-crossed armor plated leggings, as they stretched and grappled with Darksol's rising irritability.

"Yes, forgive me for my insolence DarkSol. We now believe that Rolocault did abdicate the prodigy he obtained, but not to any of his offspring or descendants. Rather we've discovered that he was infatuated with a certain mortal, one that he may have shared affection with. It's possible before his warring fall with our ancient imperial warlord DuskBane, his lost might actually be attributed to surrendering this inheritance to her, in which she might have taken off with. Our brutally obtained hard evidence and records show this run-of-the-mill sorceress made quite a mark on a few other realms nearby RuneFaust, and looking at her lineage although easier to chart, produced much more discernible results. In fac-"

"ENOUGH!" The oversoul slammed his cuffs on the table shaking it across. " YOU and your insufferable colleagues at the clergy asked to called this meeting because you had irrefutable results to show, so have you found the Prodigy or not? Because may mother do pray you do or I will- "

"WE DO! We found it, we know exactly where it lies, A THOUSAND APOLOGIES BUT PLEASE HEAR FORTH. " The bishop said, rather desperate not to be excommunicated or worse with his oversoul's patience running thinner than his blood would be had he upset him more. His body language showed only fear, but he pented his trembling and finished.

"It's currently on the realm known as 'earth'. It slipped into a realm of demons centuries ago without our knowing, a place outside our reach. From there it became subdued within the bloodline of an aristocratic family, but became minimize to a single branch-line protection clan that passed the Prodigy in an unrecognizable form through heredity. It currently resides in their utmost heir, who has received it and is currently on a trial of sorts for Kingship on the realm of Earth. That is where it is your darkness, please spare me a second more, for that is where it resides."

Darksol started to pace, slowly approaching Nomair as he went until he stood a foot in front of him. All of the dark overlords and underlings watched this spectacle from their chairs.

"Earth? Earth of all realms, you say."

"Yes, yes sir. On Earth. Within a single child, who should be easy to isolate out of 100 other-"

"Earthhhhhhhhhhhh. Hahahaha. Earth earth earth. HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That shitty little pest-infested, rats nest harboring all of the ruination and nuisances that we so despise? That Earth?"

He laughed manically.

"Ye..yes sir." Laughter overfilled the room. The oversoul was literaly in his face at this point.

"The very same earth containing those blister some diva martyrs, those hypocritical self-indulgent templars at their so called federation? Gah, DAMN THEM, DAMN THEM EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE. DAMN THEM AND THEIR FUCKING INSOLENCE UPON OUR EMPIRE, UPON OUR GODS AND UPON OUR MOTHER!"

After his rant, he slowly calmed himself down as the other watched. He finally returned to his throne chair. The silence in the air was deafening.

"So,Arch Bishop Nomair, how do you propose we go about retrieving the Prodigy with those swill on our case? If we had entire armies that could overtake Earth without such confrontation from the Federation's interference, we wouldn't need the Prodigy now, would we? "

"We could sir, use them?"

"Them?"

"Your son."

* * *

"So I hear they're really was quite a riot in the throne room. Shit's really going down, ya know?" A rather tall hooded figure said, twirling around his 2-sided scythe, 2 sharp prongs curving out at the the top of the ornamented stick. He threw it up and caught it before leaning back against the dreary wall.

It was a rather large room filled with a strange combination of statues, wall-hung weapons, similar morbid paraphernalia, records, and posters. The posters ranged from dark enigmatic figures, deities and overlords with edgy designs and gore to match, as well as pictures of cute cuddly cartoon animals, attractive femme fatales in tight skanky outfits.

"Yo, you listening?" the hooded figure said.

On a large bed with dark vines and spike for spires and cute kittens for sheets, laid back another figure whose silver hair and were large circumaural headphones ontop his ears. The hood back behind him, only his hair covered over half his face and went straight to his neck, in the style of a rather messy hime-cut, especially in the front where it shagged down. Loud music protruded out as he rocked his head, beats controlling it's rhyme until he stopped for a moment.

"Yeah." His silvery hooded head continued rocking.

"Gabe, you little bitch…" The other figure threw his scythe full ahead above the bed, sticking to the wall where it stabbed in. He bent back onto the wall.

/End Chapter 6

* * *

Koko:That.. was really.. wow O.o.

Me: Did you like it?

Koko:Like, it loved it! That sweet vinyl outfit in that one scene that you took paragraphs to describe so wonderfully-

Me: Not the DRESS *facepalms*. The story!

Koko: Eh, IDK. Stop self-inserting tubby!

Me: I'm not fat.

Koko: Forherehhehehbluhbluhbluh who cares. *Inflates me like a balloon with a pump and then pops me away*

Random Ship butler: I quite enjoyed the ship scene, Koko.

Koko: Yeah, I was good in that scene. Of course I was, being the main character and all, hehe.

Random Ship butler:I mean the caviar. It tasted really good.

Koko:.

Zophis: Who said you got any.

Caviar: I did.

Koko: While, cannot argue with that. *Hugs Zophis* Right, zophis-kuuuuuuuun.

Zophis:Don't touch me :/.

Koko: Sorry.

* * *

Well, that's all for now guys, thanks for reading! Look forward to the next chapter, it'll be here before you know it!


End file.
